


Corey Bryant’s Love Potion #69

by TVTime



Series: The Often Absurd, Always Smutty Holiday Adventures of Corey, Liam, Mason, and Theo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absurd, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Corey Bryant, Bottom Theo Raeken, Chest Hair, Ciam, College Years, Comedy, Corey Bryant/Liam Dunbar Romance, Corey Bryant/Theo Raeken Smut, Corey's POV, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Delay/Denial, Cum Marking, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Good Break Ups, Groping, Hairy Liam Dunbar, Happy Ending, Humor, Hypersexuality, Invisibility, Invisible Corey, Large Cocks, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Lots of Cum, Loud Sex, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Theo, No Drama Exes, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pack, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Past Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Past Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Series, Potions, Potions Accident, Pre-Theo Raeken/Mason Hewitt Romance, Precum, Pubes, Pubic Hair, Public Blow Jobs, Public indecency, Reformed Theo Raeken, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Roommates, Rough Kissing, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys, Sexual Comedy, Sexual Humor, Silly with a Happy Ending, Smut, Theo Has Personal Boundary Issues, Theo Raeken & Corey Bryant Friendship, Theo Raeken & Liam Dunbar Friendship, Top Corey Bryant, Trust, Uncut Corey Bryant, Uncut Liam Dunbar, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Humor, Valentine's Day Party, Valentine's Day date, Valentine's Day smut, Versatile Corey Bryant, Voyeurism, blowjobs in cars, cum, cum as lube, dangerous driving, horny liam, listening, roadhead, supportive friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Corey has decided to do something about his crush on Liam. He makes plans to ask him out, but those plans go awry when a well-meaning Theo laces Liam’s drink with Love Potion #69 on Corey’s behalf. Now Corey has a desperately horny werewolf on his hands, and Mason’s big Valentine’s Day party is about to start.Absurd, over-the-top sexual comedy with elements of romance, smut, and fluff. Prequel to "Theo Raeken and the Dildo Demon."Ch 6: Road Rules“There you go! Pump it all out, Li.” Corey stroked Liam’s head and hummed. “I know you’ll still have a nice big load for my ass later.”Liam whimpered and nuzzled closer, hanging one arm around the back of Corey’s neck as his other arm went still and he snapped his hips harder, fucking his hand. He was still cumming, spraying Corey’s thigh through his slacks and soaking the skin beneath in wet warmth as the tangy, rich aroma of his cum flooded the car’s cabin.





	1. Corey Has Ways of Making You Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Valentine’s Day story is a prequel to my Halloween fec, [Theo Raeken and the Dildo Demon.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567212/chapters/28623672) This takes place the February before that October, so about eight and half months earlier.

Corey glanced across the table as Liam’s phone buzzed by his plate. He and Liam were having lunch in the student union.

Liam checked the message and groaned.

“Another sext from Theo?” Corey asked, tossing his salad.

“No, it’s from Mason,” Liam answered as he set his phone face down on the table.

“Mason?!” Corey huffed and tore open the little bag of croutons that had come with his meal. “He’s never sexted me, not even when we were dating.” 

Liam chuckled and squirted ketchup on his fries. “It’s not a _sext_ from Mason – that would be really weird and awkward. He just wants me to pick up a few things at that party store near campus before I come home.”

“Already? But the party’s a week away,” Corey answered.

Liam shrugged and sipped his milkshake. “You know how he gets when it comes to parties.”

Corey’s phone buzzed.

“That’s probably him right now asking you to run some errands too.”

Corey glanced at the screen and shook his head. “Nah, it’s just a pic of Theo with a big purple butt plug up his ass.”

Liam’s face lit up, and he held out his hand. “Lemme see.” 

Corey passed him the phone.

“Oh it’s that one I got him for his birthday.” Liam sighed and wistfully rubbed his finger across the screen. “I never even got to use it on him before we broke up.”

Corey squeezed Liam’s hand as he took his phone back. “If it’s any consolation he really likes it. He’s always laying around the apartment playing with it.”

“Oh good, I knew he’d enjoy it.” A proud grin spread across Liam’s face. “It has five speeds, it’s waterproof, and it’s made of medical grade silicone. He could use that thing during surgery!”

“Seems risky,” Corey answered, saving the picture to his photo album for later. “I bet it was expensive.”

“Nah, I got it on an Amazon Lightning Deal.”

“You can really get some bargains that way,” Corey remarked with a nod. “I got seventy percent off on that juicer I gave Mason for Christmas.”

“Oh he loves it. Every morning when I wake up he’s pumping out some fresh juice.” Liam frowned and popped a french fry in his mouth. “Ugh, but it’s so loud.”

Corey giggled. “Theo makes a lot of noise with the gift you got him too.”

“We should consult each other next time.” Liam bumped Corey’s leg under the table.

“Totally,” Corey answered with a smile.

They were silent as Liam took a bite of his hamburger and Corey ate his salad. It was nice. Corey and Theo lived across the hall from Liam and Mason, so the four packmates spent most of their evenings and weekends together, but while it was great spending time as a group, Corey relished these quiet lunches with Liam while Mason was in class and Theo was at home. 

“So, is Brooke coming to the Valentine’s party?” Corey asked, trying to keep his tone casual. Brooke was a girl from Liam’s history class whom he was seeing. He’d had his third date with her last night, and Corey felt bad for not asking him how it had gone sooner. He was just worried Liam might give him more details than he wanted. The pack was very open with each other and third dates were...well _third dates._

Liam frowned and took a sip of his shake before answering. “No, we’re not going to see each other again.”

“Oh?” Corey used every trick Theo had taught him to keep his heart rate steady and prevent his scent from registering an emotional response. 

“Yeah, it turns out we’re kind of awful for each other.”

“What happened?” Corey asked, letting his sympathy leak out and nudging Liam’s foot under the table. 

“She doesn’t like animals. She kept going on about how obnoxious her roommate’s dog is.”

“Maybe it’s just that one dog she doesn’t like,” Corey answered, trying to be reasonable.

“No, I asked. She just doesn’t like pets or animals in general. I even asked what she thought about wolves, you know without making it weird.”

Corey took a bite of salad to keep from smiling as he wondered how Liam had brought that up _without_ making it weird. 

“She can’t stand ‘em.”

“I’m sorry, man.” He patted Liam’s arm. 

“Like, she said she’d be fine if they were hunted to extinction.”

“Ouch.” He rubbed his thumb along Liam’s forearm. “But, I mean...at least you’re not an actual wolf. She probably wouldn’t want you to be hunted to extinction.”

“I know, but still.” Liam’s eyes narrowed and he pouted his lower lip. “She doesn’t like chameleons or coyotes either.”

Corey snickered. Yeah, that conversation probably hadn’t been weird at all. 

“Ohh, _and_ she wanted me to shave my chest.”

“What?”

“I wore that maroon v-neck I have last night.”

“Very hot,” Corey said, picturing it.

“And she straight up told me to shave my chest before our next date and implied it was the only way we were gonna go any further.” 

Corey gaped. “But dude, your chest is awesome!”

“I know!” Liam curled his fingers into his collar and showed it off. “Uh, I mean thanks.”

“Thank _you,_ ” Corey answered with a lopsided smile, his cock stirring in his pants.

Liam giggled and released his collar, but it continued to sag. It was all Corey could do not to stare. 

“So like, where was it gonna end? Was she gonna make me change my hair or my clothes next? I don’t wanna be with someone who doesn’t like me the way I am.”

Corey rubbed Liam’s arm and got lost in his bright blue eyes. “I think you’re perfect exactly the way you are.”

Liam smiled and covered Corey’s hand with his own. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Corey whispered. “Ever since you and Theo broke up, I was thinking that maybe–”

They both jumped and broke contact as Corey’s phone vibrated against the table. Corey reached for it, but Liam stopped him.

“That maybe...?” Liam arched his brow.

Corey’s stomach fluttered. Liam was so handsome, and he was such a good friend. “That maybe we could–”

Liam growled as his phone started to ring. He snatched it off the table and answered in a rough voice. “Hello?”

Corey recognized the familiar tenor of Mason’s voice but without enhanced hearing like Liam and Theo, he couldn’t pick out Mason’s individual words.

“Yes, I’ll go to the party supply store after class.” Liam bunched up his napkin and tossed it over his plate. There was more muffled speech from Mason’s end of the line, and Liam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll make sure Corey checks his messages too.”

Corey laughed and opened the texts Mason had sent him. He had been instructed to go to a consignment shop and look for long tables they could use for refreshments. Then he had to find a hobby and crafts store and buy a glue gun and some red acrylic paint.

Liam hung up, and the smile returned to his face as he shifted his attention back to Corey. “So, you were saying?” 

“Ohh, uh, never mind,” Corey answered as he gathered up his trash and dropped it in his salad bowl. The moment had passed. 

Liam stood and slung his school bag over his shoulder. “Well if you want to talk about it...”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll letcha know.” Corey gave Liam a quick hug before they went their separate ways for their next classes.

* * *

“Hi guys,” Corey said later that night as he opened his apartment door and stepped back for Liam and Mason to enter.

“Hey Core!” Liam’s eyes were bright as he wrapped his arms around Corey and gave him a werewolf squeeze. It was tighter than a human hug, but still pleasant thanks to the extra strength and resilience in Corey’s chimera bones and muscles. Liam couldn’t have hugged Mason like that without hurting him.

Corey returned the embrace with his own supernatural strength. Liam’s back was so broad and muscular. It practically begged to be touched. When they were done, Mason kissed Corey’s cheek and gave him a less forceful hug. Corey returned the peck and squeezed Mason as tightly as was safe. 

“Ugh, what are you doing here?” Theo scowled at them, but the corners of his mouth twitched and there was a fondness in his voice that might have gone unrecognized by someone who didn’t know him well. He was lying on the couch shirtless and barefoot in nothing but a pair of navy athletic shorts. 

“It’s time for your _therapy._ ” Mason made quote marks in the air as he perched on the armrest beside Theo’s head.

Theo groaned and looked at Mason upside down. “I haven’t killed anyone in over a year. I’m cured. Leave me alone.”

Corey shook his head and leaned against Liam’s shoulder as they watched their best friends and exes – albeit opposite people for each of them – banter. 

“Besides, I had a long day at work today, cut me some slack.” Theo reached back and gripped Mason’s thigh as he stretched, flexing his biceps and curling his toes. 

Mason twined his fingers around Theo’s wrist. “You’re a webcam boy, Theo. You spent the day sitting in front of your computer jerking off.”

“Yeah and I came super hard like five times. It was _exhausting._ ” Theo turned his head and smirked at Corey. “I already got our rent covered for next month by the way.”

“Aww you poor thing.” Mason slid his hand down Theo’s arm and stroked his chest. “You had a long day getting paid to have orgasms and now you’re stuck being cuddled by your friends all evening. Your life is so hard.”

“It really is,” Theo agreed with a nod. He winked at Mason. “At least sweeten the deal for me.”

Mason laughed and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He got up and tossed it in the chair by the couch before lifting Theo by his shoulders so he could squeeze in beside him. 

Theo’s stomach and chest tensed as he held his weight up while Mason settled in, but once he was in place, Theo collapsed against him, his head in Mason’s lap.

“You’re obnoxious.” Mason’s eyes sparkled as he trailed his hand down Theo’s torso and laced their fingers together over his abs.

“Uh huh.” Theo flashed golden eyes at Mason and gave him a fangy smile. “Besides, you’re the one who said I needed cuddle therapy or whatever.”

“It’s attachment theory. You’ll be calmer and less prone to violence if you form strong bonds.”

Theo grunted and shrugged one shoulder against Mason’s thigh.

“You guys coming?” Mason asked, turning to Corey and Liam.

Liam patted Corey’s back and peeled his shirt over his head. Corey’s eyes tracked intently over Liam’s lean, muscular torso, the brown scruff adorning his chest and abs, and the tan, taut skin that radiated a soothing warmth.

“I need to um, go, uh” –Corey waved his hand, his train of thought completely derailed– “do something.”

“Dude, I keep telling you, you can jerk off in front of me. Just do it in here. It’s nothing Mason hasn’t seen before, and Liam obviously won’t mind.”

Corey’s cheeks burned and he shot an angry glare at his roommate. “That’s not what I’m going to do.”

Theo smirked and sniffed the air. “Then it smells” –he lowered his gaze to Corey’s crotch– “and _looks_ like you should reconsider your plans.”

Liam squeezed Corey’s neck and whispered in his ear. “I got your back, man, but your boner is kinda undermining your position in this argument.”

Corey cringed and turned himself invisible. “Pizza. I’m going to go order us pizza.”

“I like extra sausage!” Theo shouted.

“How could I forget?” Corey muttered as he walked out of the room.

Corey placed the pizza order online and returned a few minutes later to find Liam stretched out on the couch on top of Theo. He had taken off his shoes and wore only a pair of gray sweatpants and white ankle socks. His head rested on Theo’s chest and his legs hung over the armrest on the opposite end, feet dangling. Theo had his arms crossed loosely around Liam’s chest as Mason carded his fingers through Theo’s hair. 

“Take a picture, Core, it’ll last longer.”

Mason swatted the side of Theo’s head, and Liam flung his arm back, smacking Theo across the neck and collarbone.

“Ow, assholes! I was being nice. I _literally_ think he’d enjoy taking a picture.”

Corey snickered as he sat down in front of the couch. Theo wasn’t wrong.

Liam rolled off Theo and landed on all fours beside Corey.

“Uh hi.”

Liam grinned and grabbed Corey’s arm, tugging him to his feet as he got up. “C’mon, we’ll go sit in the easy chair.”

“But we’re supposed to be cuddling Theo,” Corey said as Liam tossed Mason’s shirt on the floor and sank into the seat.

“I think Mason’s got that covered,” Liam answered, pulling Corey into his lap and smirking at his roommate.

Mason glowered at him but resumed rubbing Theo’s chest now that Liam wasn’t in the way.

Corey instinctively tightened his abs as Liam folded his hands under Corey’s shirt.

“Lay back,” Liam whispered as Theo and Mason fought for control of the remote.

Corey did lay back, but not before shedding his shirt. It was weird to be the only one wearing one, and Liam’s warm skin on his back and sides felt so much better this way.

“Do you need a blanket?” Liam asked, sliding brisk hands up and down Corey’s torso. “I can never tell since you always run cold.”

Corey caught Liam’s hands and slotted their fingers together. “I feel great,” he answered, snuggling against Liam’s chest and laying his head on Liam’s shoulder.

* * *

“Hey Theo, can I talk to you about something?” Corey asked a few hours later after Liam and Mason had gone home.

Theo grunted but didn’t look up from the video game he was playing.

Corey sighed and took off his pants, leaving himself in nothing but a snug pair of black trunks. 

Theo drew in a sharp breath and paused his game. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get your attention.”

“Well, you got it.” Theo stared shamelessly at Corey’s crotch. “Stand on your tiptoes and bounce.”

“Okay, but then we talk,” Corey answered as he obliged Theo’s request.

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Theo rubbed the growing tent in his blue athletic shorts. “Now turn around and bend over.”

“It’s about Liam,” Corey said as he turned and bent at the waist.

“Yeah Liam, great guy. Wiggle your butt.”

Corey arched his back and shimmied side to side.

“Okay, now pull down your underwear.”

“Theo!” Corey stood and turned back around. “Whoa, Theo!”

“What?” The front of Theo’s shorts were tucked under his smooth balls and he was stroking himself and once again eying Corey’s package through his underwear. “You don’t mind if I rub one out while we talk, right?”

“It’s kinda distracting actually.” Corey’s cock rapidly hardened in his thin trunks, straining the soft black cotton.

Theo licked his lips and jerked faster. “Won’t take much longer.”

“Theo.”

“Uhhn, I’m already close.”

Corey decided it was more expedient to just help him finish faster than to argue. He slid his hand into his trunks and played with the head of his dick, making sure Theo could see the outlines of what he was doing as he rolled his foreskin back and forth. “Ooh, it feels so good,” he moaned in a needy, broken voice. He had just eked the first few drops of precum into his trunks when Then threw his head back and howled, exploding in a shower of cum.

Corey pulled his hand out of his underpants and gave Theo a hug where he sat. “Better?”

Theo nodded against Corey’s stomach and rubbed his lower back. “Fuck that was awesome. It’s great to just pound one out fast like that. I do so much edging most of the time.”

“Yeah, you gotta just let loose and go for it sometimes.” Corey squeezed Theo’s shoulder.

“You should finish.”

“I can wait. I’m good.”

“Good?” Theo kissed Corey’s abs and smiled up at him. “You’re _great._ ”

Corey ruffled Theo’s hair and eased away from him so he could grab his discarded t-shirt from earlier in the evening. He handed it to Theo to clean up with.

“So what do you wanna talk about?” Theo asked, dabbing cum off his chest.

“Could you um...” Corey cleared his throat and nodded at Theo’s semi-flaccid penis. Cloudy semen still clung to the tip and drooled into his dark blue shorts.

Theo shrugged and tucked himself away. “It’s no big deal. You’ve seen my cock a million times.”

“But it _always_ turns me on,” Corey answered sweetly, rubbing his own throbbing equipment. He was looking forward to burying a dildo up his ass and sliding into his Fleshlight for a good, long session as soon as their chat was over.

Theo smiled at him and wiped jizz off his neck.

“Anyway, it’s Liam,” Corey said as he sat next to Theo on the couch.

“What about him?” Theo asked, adjusting the shirt and used it to dry the pearls of cum that he had spattered on Corey’s thigh.

“Do you have any feelings for him?”

“Of course.” Theo grunted and sat back on the couch, letting the t-shirt lay across his lap. “I care about Liam, and you, and Mason. I wish people would stop acting like that’s so hard to believe.”

Corey bumped his bare knee against Theo’s. “You too, man, but I meant do you still have any romantic feelings for him. You know, since he’s your ex?”

“Oh.” Theo’s cheeks flushed in an unfamiliar but adorable way. “Nah, you can fuck him.”

Corey laughed. “I want to do more than just fuck him.”

“Oh yeah, you should get him to fuck you too. The only thing better than his tight little asshole is his big, fat cock. And lemme tell ya, that boy knows how to snap his hips.”

Corey coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m glad to know that. But, uh, you don’t mind if I _date_ him right?”

Theo nudged Corey’s shoulder. “Of course not.”

Corey let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. It could be tough to predict Theo’s feelings about something. “Now I just need to figure out if he’s interested in dating another guy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well he’s been dating girls since you guys broke up.”

“Yeah so?”

“So...” Corey shrugged. “Maybe you were an exception, and he’s not interested in guys in general.”

“Oh no.” Theo shook his head. “No way. Liam loves dick.”

Corey snickered.

“He does. He’s a major wang enthusiast.”

Corey’s snickered harder.

“Home wolf isn’t afraid to swallow the one-eyed snake, that’s all I’m sayin’.”

“That’s very reassuring,” Corey said, still grinning and laughing. “I just hope you’re right.”

“I am,” Theo answered as a thoughtful expression formed on his face. “But if you’re worried about it, I have something that could help.”

“What is it?”

“It’s in my room,” Theo answered, getting up.

“Is it a sex toy?” Corey asked suspiciously.

“Okay, I have _two_ things that could help.”

“Theo.” Corey cocked his head and gave him an incredulous look.

“Okay fine, I have two _dozen_ things that could help, but one in particular.” Theo grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. 

Corey followed Theo down the hall to his room and sat on his bed while Theo rifled through a trunk beside the footboard.

“Here it is!” Theo popped his head up from around the lid of the trunk and tossed something at Corey.

Corey snagged it out of the air and looked at it curiously. It was a small glass bottle with a red label and white lettering.

“What’s LP69?”

“The Pathologist created it.”

Corey’s eyes widened, and he held the little vial at arm’s length. If a Dread Doctor had made it, it was probably dangerous.

“It stands for Love Potion #69.”

“Wait what?”

“If you give that to Liam he won’t be able to control himself...sexually.”

“ _Theo._ ” Corey glared and set the bottle on Theo’s nightstand.

“It’ll break the ice.”

“I don’t need to break the ice. We’re already comfortable around each other.”

“It’ll break the ice _sexually._ ” Theo picked it up and thrust it at Corey. “Go on, take it. You’re my best friend. It’s the least I can do.”

Corey took the bottle but patted the space next to him on the bed and waited for Theo to sit. “I know you’re trying to help.”

“I am,” Theo answered with an earnest nod.

“But I can’t drug Liam.”

“Why not?” Theo’s brow furrowed. “It won’t hurt him. In fact he’ll probably have a bunch of orgasms. Everyone’s a winner!”

“It wouldn’t be right.”

“To give someone you care about orgasms?”

“No, to give someone I care about _drugs_...against their will...and take advantage of the effects.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s a morality thing. You’ll get it.” Corey trailed his fingers down Theo’s spine. “At least you’re thinking in terms of whether or not it’ll hurt him.”

“So it’s against your morals,” Theo said, nodding slowly.

“Yeah.”

“It’s against _your_ morals.” Theo pointed a finger at Corey and a smile played across his lips.

“That’s what I just said.”

Theo draped a warm, heavy arm around Corey’s shoulders and squeezed. “I gotcha.”

“Theo?” Corey titled his head at him. “I don’t think you do.”

“No no, I do, I do.” Theo reached across Corey’s lap and picked up the vial. “When are you going to ask Liam out?” he asked as he slid the potion in the top drawer of his nightstand.

“I’m not sure, maybe tomorrow. But I was thinking if he says yes our first date could be on Valentine’s Day. We could go out before the party. It would be so romantic!” Corey’s stomach fluttered and his fingers tingled as he imagined it.

Theo squeezed Corey’s bare thigh and smiled at him. “Don’t worry. I have a feeling everything’s going to work out.”

Corey’s chest tightened with affection for Theo, and he threw his arms around him. “I’m really proud of you, man. You’re doing great with emotions and morals and stuff.”

“Yep,” Theo answered, patting Corey’s back, “I’m really getting the hang of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I’m planning seven chapters total to be posted roughly every several days until around the middle of March when the story should be completed.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Dripping with Sincerity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t cover quite as much content as I had planned in the outline for this chapter, and the tone isn’t quite what I originally intended either...but I’m still happy with the way it turned out.

Corey’s heart pounded as he knocked on Liam and Mason’s door the next afternoon. His anxiety would be apparent to Liam, but that was fine since he wasn’t trying to surprise him. In fact it would be great if Liam realized what was happening beforehand and had a few moments to prepare. Corey trusted him to be cool about it if he wasn’t interested, but a total _what-the-fuck?!_ look would hurt.

After waiting a few seconds, Corey knocked again. Why wasn’t anyone answering? Liam and Mason should both have been home by now. Of the three of them, Corey’s final class of the day was the latest. 

As was their routine, Corey had had lunch with Liam that day at school, but one of his biology classmates had joined them to get notes from Corey for a lecture she’d missed earlier in the week. He’d been happy to help her, but he hadn’t appreciated the way she’d flirted with Liam while getting those notes. Fortunately, Liam hadn’t seemed interested and had only been politely friendly in response. By the time she had left, Theo had called Liam for dirty talk, and it would have been awkward to interrupt a conversation about all the times Liam had eaten Theo’s ass while they were dating to inquire if Liam had any dinner plans for Valentine’s Day.

Corey groaned and rubbed his face when another round of knocking failed to yield any results. No one was home. He’d just have to wait a few more hours to ask Liam out. 

He turned to leave, but the soft thud of footsteps coming down the hallway stopped him. A moment later Mason rounded the corner wearing sneakers and white shorts...and nothing else. His lean torso glistened with sweat, a light sheen accentuating his pecs and dripping down his stomach and sides in thin rivulets. He smiled at Corey and tossed a hand in the air in greeting before removing his earpods and pulling his phone out of his pocket to silence his music.

“Hey Core, what’s up?” 

Corey swallowed as the ball of anxiety in the pit of his stomach tightened and twitched, sinking lower and stretching into nervous sexual tension.

“Uhm...”

Mason laughed and squeezed Corey’s shoulder as he fished his keys out of his pocket. The motion drew his shorts more snugly across his crotch and highlighted his bulge. It was a plump, uniform swell without any visible outlines thanks to the jockstrap Corey knew Mason always wore when he went running. He needed it. Mason had a long, heavy uncut cock and pendulous, low-hanging balls. Without the extra support, Mason’s equipment would have flopped and bounced obscenely as he ran.

He stepped past Corey as he opened the front door and entered his apartment, providing Corey with a delicious view of his slender waist, the dimpled muscles at the base of his spine over his ass, and the perky swell of that glorious backside in nothing but those sleek white jogging shorts – _nothing_ but those shorts.

Corey had gone running with Mason numerous weekend mornings while they were together in Beacon Hills, and more often than not their jogs had ended the same way, with the couple leaving the trail and venturing into the woods. Mason would lean on his forearms against the truck of a tree and spread his legs, and Corey would pull the back of his shorts down. Mason’s hard, sweaty asscheeks would glisten with the same perspiration that dripped off his torso, and Corey would push the front of his own straining shorts down and stroke his cock slowly up and down that slick, smooth valley. Deeper and deeper he would probe until he was leaking precum against Mason’s hot, silky pucker and clutching the thick elastic band around Mason’s waist for leverage as he bounced and humped. The first time it had happened, Corey had come just like that, spattering his creamy load across the dark, already damp skin of Mason’s back. The second time they went running and ended up in the woods, Corey had come against Mason’s asshole as he prodded the tight ring of muscle with his wet tip, desperately wishing he would leak _more_ and that Mason’s crack would get _sweatier_ so he could penetrate him without hurting him. From the third time onward Corey had learned his lesson and always carried a couple of travel packets of lube in his pocket when they went running.

After the first few times they both quit playing with Mason’s cock while Corey fucked him in the woods. Instead they would _race_ back to Corey’s house – his parents were never home – and Mason would take him in the shower, or more often up against the bathroom sink. He’d be frantic to get off by that point, and he’d always give it to Corey the same way: with plenty of lube but minimal prep and even less time to adjust once they started. He’d slather lube all over his cock and Corey’s hole, shove two fingers inside and scissor him open for a few seconds, then slam in and not stop or pullout until he blew in Corey’s ass. Corey was beyond okay with that. He liked it rough and fast, and his chimera healing ensured that he was never sore when it was over. 

Some days that was just the beginning and once both their holes were relaxed and creamed they would fuck each other over and over throughout the afternoon and evening. Corey would come up behind Mason and hug him while he was in the kitchen – and tug the back of his pants down so he could sink back inside his wet hole; Mason would spoon Corey in bed or on the couch and refill the load that had gradually seeped out of him; or they would get more intentional about it and fuck for hours, sometimes stopping and switching roles before they would fly over the edge and sometimes not. As a chimera Corey had more stamina and could cum more times, but even once Mason’s cock was well and truly spent, he never stopped encouraging Corey to take his ass as many times as he wanted, nor was he ever anything less than jubilant about using a toy on Corey if that’s what he needed.

“So what can I do for you?” Mason asked as he shut the door and hung his keys on the nearby rack.

Corey snickered and let his gaze linger on Mason’s hard, rippling stomach and the bunched fabric just below it covering his crotch. He was one thin layer of polyester away from the full, overstuffed elastic pouch containing Mason’s plump cock and balls. Did running still turn him on? If Corey had Liam’s and Theo’s ability to smell chemosignals would he find Mason dripping with arousal the way he used to drip with sweat and cum after a good run?

Mason cleared his throat and smirked when Corey looked up. “Sorry, Core, but tempting as it is, I’m not doing _that_ for you.”

Corey smiled with wide, innocent eyes, trying to act like he had no idea what Mason was talking about. “Where’s Liam?”

Mason giggled. “Oh yeah, I bet you’d have better luck with him.”

“What do you mean?”

Mason patted Corey’s arm and walked toward the couch. “He’s at the store. We didn’t have any shrimp forks, and the big party’s only six days away!”

“Why couldn’t you use a regular fork?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ask that.” Mason glanced at the couch then frowned at his sweaty body.

“Here, let me help.” Corey took off his shirt and carefully avoided reacting to Mason’s sharp intake of breath and heavy gaze as he patted Mason’s chest and abs dry, then gently turned him by the shoulders so he could wipe away all the moisture from his back and neck. Mason leaned into Corey’s touch and held his arms out away from his body so Corey could give them the same treatment. Corey squeezed Mason’s hand and smiled at him as he finished. “There you go.” 

Instead of sitting, Mason leaned forward and wrapped Corey up in a tight hug.

Corey melted into the embrace the way he used to, reveling against Mason’s hot skin. It felt incredible. Corey’s wasn’t cold blooded, but his body temperature was perpetually lower than it had been when he was human. It no longer _bothered_ him, but the warmth of his packmates was always a special treat.

The pair collapsed on the couch, and Mason took the shirt to dry his legs.

“So I take it you’re here to ask Liam out?”

Corey blinked at him. “How did you know?”

“Because I know you pretty well.”

“Inside and out.” Corey grinned and leaned his leg against Mason’s.

“Indeed.” Mason wound his arm around Corey’s shoulders, and Corey snuggled closer, sliding his own arm behind Mason’s back so that the bare skin of their sides pressed together.

“Do you think he likes me?” 

“He loves you.”

“Yeah, but does he _like_ me?”

Mason laughed and leaned his head against Corey’s. “We haven’t talked about it, but I think so.”

Corey swallowed. It hadn’t occurred to him to worry about this before but– 

“And are you okay with it if we get together?”

“I also love you, Corey.” He turned his head and kissed Corey’s temple. “And I love Liam. So yeah, I just want you both to be happy, and I think you can do that for each other.”

Corey laced his fingers with Mason’s and stroked his thumb. “I love you too, Mace. I have feelings for Liam, and Theo’s my best friend...but you’re still my number one guy.”

Mason clapped Corey’s shoulder and gently rocked him side to side. “Are you over me?”

“Nah.” Corey laughed and tried to ignore the bittersweet pang in his chest. “Are you over me?”

Mason sighed and shook his head.

Corey licked his lips. It was time to ask Mason something he hadn’t asked since their relationship had ended almost a year ago, something Mason had refused to tell him at the time. “So why did you break up with me?”

Mason frowned and released Corey. He slid to the far end of the couch and sat sideways against the armrest facing him. Corey resisted the urge to shift closer. 

“You have every right to know.”

Corey nodded. Yeah, he did.

“But I’m not going to tell you.”

Corey glared at him.

“I’m sorry, Core, but it’s just too personal.”

Corey clenched his jaw. He wasn’t an angry person – anger was Liam’s thing, and sometimes terrifyingly Theo’s. Heck even Mason was more hot tempered than Corey – but in that moment it was all Corey could do not to shout at him and storm off. Too personal? Between _them?_

“I haven’t even told Liam.”

“Because you know he’d tell me?” Corey snapped, and maybe that was true and maybe it wasn’t. Liam had been amazing during their breakup, and even though he had carefully avoided taking sides, it _felt_ like he was completely on Corey’s side.

“Because I don’t want him to know either.”

“You know, you’re always telling Theo that he needs to let his guard down and let us in. That makes you kinda hypocritical don’t you think?” Corey’s lips pouted of their own accord and his eyes stung as he struggled to maintain his composure. 

“Kinda.” Mason shrugged and gave Corey a soft look. “I’m sorry.”

Corey took a deep breath, and the longer he held it the more like an ass he felt. It wasn’t like Mason was trying to hurt him, in fact he was pretty obviously trying not to, and whatever reason he had must have been a good one. Corey shook his head and exhaled through his nose. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Mason reached across the couch cushions and covered the back of Corey’s hand with his palm. “Let’s forget it, okay? Ask Liam out. He’s going to say yes, and you’re both going to be very happy.”

“Are you happy?” Corey asked, turning his hand over so that he could hold Mason’s properly.

Mason smiled and re-closed most of the distance between them. He pulled their hands into his lap and tapped at the pad of Corey’s pinky with his index finger. “With you and Liam and” –his smile widened and a light glinted in his eye– “Theo? Yeah, I’m very happy.”

The last of Corey’s bad feelings faded away, and he tugged Mason into a hug. There wasn’t a problem here. They still had each other, and they had Liam and Theo too. Corey kissed Mason’s cheek and trailed his thumb across the back of his neck. “Okay Mace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys, I know this chapter didn’t bring the laughs or advance the LP69 plot, but the remaining chapters should be more humorous, smuttier, and fluffier without all this bittersweet content. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I’m curious what you guys thought.


	3. Corey Gets a Live Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter gets rather explicit.

After his visit with Mason, Corey returned to his own apartment, the discarded shirt he’d used to dry Mason’s sweat slung over his shoulder. As he walked in Theo muted the TV and sniffed the air, nostrils flaring. 

“You smell like Mason and lust.”

“Yeah, I went to see Liam, but he wasn’t home. Mason was coming back from a run.” Corey crossed the room and sat beside Theo on the couch. “He looked really good. He was all shirtless and glistening. I got pretty worked up.”

Theo licked his lips and sighed, his eyes half-lidded. “So did he.”

“Oh yeah?” Corey smiled to himself. Mason had visibly checked Corey out when he took off his shirt, but it was still nice to get confirmation that Mason had gotten aroused enough to leak the pheromones Theo was picking up.

“Oh yeah,” Theo answered with a smirk, rubbing the bulge in his jeans.

“Here man, have fun.” Corey passed Theo the scented up t-shirt and squeezed his knee. “Just toss it in the laundry when you’re done. Mace and Liam are coming over tonight when Liam gets back, so I’m gonna go take a quick shower.”

“Wait, will you stay and watch?” Theo asked as he unbuttoned his pants. “It turns me on more when someone watches.”

“Why dontcha just go to your room and turn on your cam? Make some money while you’re at it.”

“Nah,” Theo arched his hips and pushed his pants down his legs, leaving himself in only a straining red-studded thong and his t-shirt. “I’ve been doing that all day. I want this one to just be for me.” He rubbed Corey’s bicep. His smile was lascivious but his eyes were warm. “And you.”

“Okay,” Corey answered, eying the outline of Theo’s erection through the thong.

“Take off your pants.”

Corey stood and dropped his pants to his ankles, revealing the white briefs he had selected that morning. 

“Good God, Corey, you’re a fucking wet dream.” Theo ran his hand up the inside of Corey’s leg as he sat down. 

“Oh sure, I’m Mr. Tighty Whitey in these.” He relaxed his thigh and spread his legs, giving Theo greater access. “And you’re Mr. Pornstar over there.” 

Theo’s thigh rub stopped an inch away from Corey’s crotch, and Corey’s chest swelled with pride on his friend’s behalf. He knew Theo wouldn’t touch him or anyone without consent, but it still made him happy to see Theo demonstrate restraint. 

“I mean it,” Theo whispered, rolling the thin hairs that dusted Corey’s inner thigh between his fingers and thumb, then squeezing the thick muscle underneath. “You’re gorgeous, Core.”

“So are you.” Corey patted Theo’s hand and forced himself to look up from Theo’s barely covered erection to his face. “Will you take off your shirt?”

“Of course.” Theo grinned and shucked the shirt over his head. “Hey, you think I should pierce my nipples?” He pinched and tweaked one of the little buds. “Would that look hot?”

“That would look very hot,” Corey answered, staring at the first hardened nub as Theo worked the second one. “But you’re already super hot just the way you are. Don’t do it unless it would make you happy.”

“You’re such a suck up.” Theo smirked at him and picked up Corey’s pheromone-soaked shirt from earlier as he turned away, then lay back across the couch. He rested his head on Corey’s bare thigh, and his jeans rustled and thumped against the cushion as he raised his feet.

“Comfy?” Corey asked, carding his fingers through Theo’s soft, dark hair the way Mason had done the night before. Theo loved the sensation and, according to Liam, his scent filled with contentment whenever one of them did it.

“Yeah,” Theo mumbled as he draped the shirt over his face and untangled his erection from the studded thong. He pushed it down his hips and bounced a few times, whimpering as he stroked his thick, cut cock and rubbed his smooth, richly tanned pelvis. Theo liked to sunbathe nude.

Corey squeezed himself through his briefs, careful not to brush his swollen package against the top of Theo’s head.

“I need lube,” Theo whined through the shirt, his tone broken and needy. 

“Yeah, slow down.” Corey tickle-scratched Theo’s scalp in an attempt to calm him. He was working his shaft much too hard, and his dry fingers scraped roughly over his bloated cockhead. “I’ll go getcha some.”

Theo growled as Corey got up.

Corey laughed and balled up his pants to stick under Theo’s head till he got back. Maybe they should have considered Mason’s suggestion of throw pillows.

Theo let out a high yelp that sounded more pained than pleasured.

“Wait for the lube.” Corey tugged Theo’s hands away from his cock, using his supernatural strength to do it.

He hurried down the hallway to his room and got a bottle of lube and a vibrating butt plug from his nightstand.

“Here,” Corey said, setting the little plastic bottle on Theo’s stomach and letting his fingers linger appreciatively over Theo’s abs. “And I brought you a surprise.” He pressed the butt plug into Theo’s hand.

Theo sat up, the shirt falling away from his face, and grinned at the thick black toy with the tapered end. “Dude, you’re the best!”

“I’m gonna watch you put it in,” Corey announced, going to the foot of the couch and freeing Theo’s ankles from his jeans. 

“Even better.” Theo winked at him and pushed the red thong low enough down his legs for Corey to grab.

Corey held Theo’s muscular calf as he peeled the erotic underwear off. He paused a moment, then shrugged and sniffed the inside of the little red, studded pouch. Even without an enhanced sense of smell, the scent of Theo’s cock and balls was really nice.

Theo grinned from ear to ear as he watched him and slathered the toy with a generous coating of lube.

Corey squatted for a closer look as Theo planted his feet against the couch cushion and arched his hips, showing off the smooth inner cleft of his ass and his swollen, hairless taint. He revealed more supple, tan skin as he cupped his balls and lifted them out of the way with one hand while reaching between his legs with the other. He stopped with the toy poised in the air.

“Can you see my hole?”

“No.” Corey frowned. Theo’s asscheeks were still together and the toy would further obscure it as he pushed it in.

“How ‘bout now?” Theo hooked one leg over the back of the couch and slid his other foot higher and wider on the cushion.

Corey almost swallowed his tongue as Theo’s puffy pink pucker came into view. It was far from the first time Corey had seen it, but he groaned and humped the foot of the couch as a blinding urge to _fuck_ rolled down his spine and coiled tight around his groin. Theo must have _just_ played with his hole considering how flushed and pillowy-full the folds were. 

“You’re about to start drooling.” Theo pushed the heel of his hand against the base of his cock, making it jut into the air instead of against his abdomen and ensuring that Corey had a pornographic view of everything. 

Corey wiped his mouth and leaned closer. “No, I’m not.”

Theo snickered. “I meant your cock. I can smell your precum.”

Corey spared a glance at the wet spot in his briefs over his cockhead but only for a instant before returning his gaze to Theo’s (not-so-) privates. “Oh, I’m already drooling – like a lot...damn Theo.”

“You wanna fuck me?”

“Of course.”

“Will you actually do it?”

“Nah. I have feelings for Liam, and I don’t wanna risk our friendship getting weird.”

Theo growled and abruptly shoved the butt plug into his hole. He yelped and visibly clenched around it, but then moaned and flexed, making the thick black stump jiggle against him.

Corey shifted from a squat into a kneeling position and pulled his briefs down. “But I’m gonna jerk off. You wanna watch?”

Theo activated the toy’s vibrate function, making it hum and pulse inside him. “Desperately,” he answered, voice dripping with need as he stroked his cock, still angling it up for Corey’s viewing pleasure. “But you can owe me one. Stay down there where all the fun is.” His calf flexed against the back of the couch as he hefted himself lower and raised his hips higher. His plugged ass, cock, and balls were only a scant few inches from Corey’s face. 

“ _Thank you._ ” Corey’s erection was so hard it hurt, and he had to stroke himself just to ease the throbbing ache. After a few blissful strokes staring at everything Theo had to offer, he was eager to do something nice for him, so he shifted side to side on his knees and took off his underwear. He rubbed his leaking tip all over the front and tossed them over Theo’s cock toward his face. “Here.”

Theo moaned and turned up the vibrate function as he sucked the briefs into his mouth and nuzzled his cheek against the shirt. He bucked his hips and thrashed. 

Corey stroked faster, fantasizing about pulling that plug out and replacing it with his hard, aching cock. Theo’s smooth balls would press against his groomed pelvis, and he could take over those frantic jerks on Theo’s cock.

Theo mumbled something unintelligible through the waded up briefs and his erection smacked against his stomach as he let go and grabbed the bottle of lube. He held it toward Corey.

“Thanks, but I’m good,” Corey said, rubbing Theo’s shin in appreciation where it hung over the back of the couch by his head. Lube was great when he wanted to pound one out fast, or edge and stroke for a long time, but right now his foreskin felt fucking unreal as it glided back and forth over his swollen, tingling glans. Besides, it was a _wet_ glide. Theo’s show had him dripping almost non-stop.

Theo squirted more lube on his own cock then pushed it back into the air for Corey as he shined the head with a savage intensity. The stump of the whirling toy rocked in and out of his hole as far as the narrow notch beneath the wide flare would allow, and Theo’s smooth balls and spread asscheeks twitched as he flexed his pelvic muscles.

Corey slid the hand he wasn’t jerking off with from Theo’s shin to his warm inner thigh as the pleasure built and his cock seemed to hum and twitch the way the toy inside Theo was doing. Was it hitting Theo’s prostate as good as it always hit Corey’s? He desperately hoped so. “I wanna fuck you so bad right now, Theo.”

Theo spit Corey’s briefs out and his hand blurred on his cock. “For fucksake do it. Plow and seed me. It won’t make things weird, and you and Liam aren’t together yet. What’s weird is that we’ve never fucked before.”

Corey got off the floor and knelt on the foot of the couch, gripping Theo’s knee for balance. He let go and curled his fingers into the tight space between the thumping base of the toy and Theo’s hot, slick crack. With a hard tug he wrenched the butt plug out and– 

Corey gurgled and dropped the toy as he hurtled over the edge, pumping the hand that had never left his cock as he stared at Theo’s shiny-wet, gaping ring of rosy pink muscle. He soaked Theo’s balls with his first volley, then unleashed a second stream across the center of Theo’s crack. Some of it shot directly inside his flared-open hole while more coated his rim and dribbled in. He lost track of where the rest of his jizz went as Theo squealed and unloaded too, blasting a thick torrent high into the air before it rained down on Corey’s head, face, and upper body. 

Corey closed his eyes and let the experience literally and figuratively wash over him. It felt so good he could hardly stand it. His entire core was bathed in warmth, and gentle spasms of pleasure clenched around his trembling shaft over and over. Theo’s ragged moaning and his ankle hooking over Corey’s shoulder were just as incredible. 

When the last tremors of orgasm faded and he opened his eyes, Corey found Theo working cum into his hole with the toy, which he had turned off at some point. Corey milked out the last few drops of semen from his shaft and rubbed them into Theo’s inner wrist as he kept feeding his cummy rim. 

“That was so intense!” Corey clutched Theo’s calf and kissed his ankle, leaving it in place on his shoulder.

“Fuck yeah.” Theo sighed and lay his head against Corey’s balled up pants, a moment later adding Corey’s shirt and briefs to the pile. “That’s the best I’ve cum all day.”

“Me too,” Corey answered. Day, week, _month_ – who was counting?

“But I wish you had actually fucked me.” Theo said with a smirk, lowing his legs and stretching them around Corey’s waist, the muscles in his thighs bulging. 

“I think it’s a good thing we didn’t cross that line.” Corey answered, rubbing Theo’s knees.

“Because of Liam?” Theo tapped the heel of his foot against the cleft of Corey’s ass.

“Yeah.”

“He wouldn’t have cared.”

“I know, but it would have been weird for me since I’m planning on asking him out tonight.”

“Well now you won’t be as nervous since you got off.” Theo answered, tossing the bottle of lube onto the table so he could shift his hips.

Corey scoffed, tension tangling in his stomach despite the bone-deep, post-orgasmic relaxation also enveloping him.

Theo scrunched his nose and frowned. “Get outta here if you’re just gonna harsh my buzz with your anxiety.”

“Sorry.” Corey hopped off the couch. “I’ll help you clean up.”

“No, just go get ready for tonight. I’ll clean up.”

Corey squeezed Theo’s ankle one last time and beamed at him. “Love you, man.”

“Oh shut up!” Theo kicked Corey away, but it was more of a gentle nudge with his foot and his gaze bordered on affectionate. 

Corey turned to leave, but before he got more than a couple steps Theo called after him. 

“Slow down, I wanna enjoy the view.”

Corey stopped and looked back at Theo over his shoulder, keeping his bare ass on display. “You’re supposed to be cleaning up, Theo, not jerking off again.”

“I can multitask.”

“You really can’t.” Corey laughed and went to his room to shower. 

He used the citrus body wash he knew Liam preferred on his skin. Liam and Theo had both voiced their likes and dislikes when it came to the products Corey, Mason, and each other used. It wasn’t a requirement or anything – apart from which they each had different preferences – but the pack tried to accommodate requests, particularly when it came to unpopular scents.

Once he was done with his shower, Corey put on a pair of dark green boxer briefs – one of Liam’s favorite colors...just in case – and some soft sleep pants that would hopefully make him extra snuggly. He forewent a shirt since he wasn’t going anywhere and would have only ended up taking it off anyway.

When he returned to the living room he found Theo still naked and masturbating, though he had moved to the armchair. Liam had arrived and was bent over the couch scrubbing the cushion where Corey had knelt with a wet washcloth.

“What are you doing?”

“Reliving what just happened,” Theo answered without opening his eyes. “Sshh, I’m almost there.”

“Not you!” Corey turned to Liam and gave him an apologetic frown.

“Just cleaning the cum off the couch so we can lay on it.” Liam chuckled and went back to scrubbing. He was wearing gray basketball shorts and an old BHHS t-shirt.

“Theo was supposed to do that.”

Liam clicked his tongue. “He never does.”

Corey groaned. That was true. He had been naive to think this time would be any different. 

“Eeeee!”

“Squirt on yourself, man. I’m not cleaning the chair too,” Liam shouted as Theo unload. 

“Yeah, you are,” Theo whimpered in a broken voice as he sprayed the headrest by his face.

Liam growled.

“If you were a real friend you’d rub my balls,” Theo said between shaky breaths as he continued spurting on his stomach.

“That’s not a valid measure of friendship,” Liam answered. “Mason’s been my best friend since we were eight, and I’ve never once rubbed his balls.”

“Be gentle if you do, they get really sensitive after he gets off,” Corey remarked as he reached for the washcloth. 

Liam held the wet cloth away. “I got this.”

“You don’t have to do that for me.”

Liam shrugged and returned to his task. “It’s for all of us...and I don’t mind.”

Theo snickered as he stood and stretched, and Corey noticed he had the vibrating toy back in. “What he’s saying is he likes the scent of our cum.”

_Oh!_

That was very good news.

Liam grumbled. “I didn’t _say_ that.”

“I’m keeping this by the way,” Theo said, wiggling his plugged ass as he bent to gather up their discarded clothes.

Corey huffed. “But I really like that one. It fits just right.”

“What can I say, Core, I’m a butt pirate.” Theo clapped Corey’s shoulder and walked out of the room.

“You rump stallion!” Corey shouted after him.

“I think you mean rapscallion,” Liam said.

Corey shrugged. “His ass is like a black hole.”

“Uhh...”

“That’s the fifth one he’s taken.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you steal ‘em back.” Liam winked and bumped his hip against Corey’s. “Or we’ll find you something even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed Theo’s live performance. It wasn’t originally planned, but I couldn’t resist, so I’m adding another chapter. There’ll of course also be at least one Corey/Liam smut chapter, but I’m still hoping to have this story finished by the middle of March. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Rose Hips Don’t Lie

Corey hummed with contentment as Liam held him, his thumb stroking Corey’s collarbone and the backs of his fingers making a languid circuit across Corey’s bare sternum. The pack had eaten dinner and watched a movie, and now Theo and Mason were across the hall playing video games. Corey suspected they had left to give him some alone time with Liam. He wasn’t complaining.

“You smell really good,” Liam whispered with lazy affection as he nuzzled Corey’s head and slotted his leg further between Corey’s thighs, drawing him deeper into the embrace.

“You’re really warm,” Corey murmured back, nudging his fingers against the palm of Liam’s other hand where it dangled off the edge of the couch in front of them.

Liam laced their fingers together and took a deep breath, his nose burrowing into the longer, thicker hair at the back of Corey’s skull. “Are you sure you’re not cold?”

Corey’s shiver had nothing to do with the temperature as he ground back against Liam, increasing all points of contact.

“You’re skin’s so cool and soft.” Liam slid his hand over the swell of one of Corey’s pecs and squeezed. “Well you’re not soft everywhere.”

Corey swallowed. He certainly wasn’t soft in one particular place. 

“You’re also firm.” Liam ventured lower, the flat of his hand heavy against Corey’s stomach. “And muscular.”

Corey rolled his head back against Liam’s bicep, baring the column of his neck to the werewolf. “Do you like that, Liam?”

“Yes.” Liam’s voice was ragged with enthusiasm as he pressed his lips to Corey’s neck. 

Corey grinned. That was a good sign, but he needed to be sure it wasn’t just a pack thing. “I meant do you like my muscles, my _body._ ” He tensed his abs beneath Liam’s hand, clamped his thighs around Liam’s leg, and flexed his arms. 

“Uhm...” Liam shifted behind Corey, adjusting the angle of his hips and– 

_Oh!_

“I like your body _a lot,_ Core.” Liam grazed his hand across one of Corey’s nipples, then along his side, over his hip, and down between Corey’s ass and Liam’s waist. “I had to tuck and turn like two minutes into the movie,” he whispered, nosing against the shell of Corey’s ear as he wiggled and freed his erection from his waistband. It prodded Corey’s asscheek before nestling into his crack through the thin layers of Corey’s pajama pants and Liam’s shorts. “It hasn’t gone down all night. _That’s_ how much I like your body.”

Corey ground his ass back slow and hard, savoring the way Liam moaned and trembled against him. “Hey Li?”

“Hmm?”

“You wanna go out with me for Valentine’s Day?”

_“Yes.”_

* * *

“And how did you not fuck after that?” Theo asked the next morning as he drove Corey to campus.

Corey shrugged. “We cuddled and made date plans instead.”

Theo drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. “But you at least blew him goodnight, right?”

“No, I didn’t even kiss him goodnight. I don’t wanna move too fast.”

“Too fast? You’ve known him since high school.”

“Yeah, when he was dating Hayden, and then you.”

Theo reached across the seat and patted Corey’s chest. “You could have had a threeway with us if you wanted.” 

“I was dating Mason.”

“The more the merrier.” Theo grinned and returned his hand to the wheel. “Anyway, we specifically offered you a threeway _after_ you and Mason broke up.”

“What?!” Corey blinked. “No, you didn’t.”

“Dontcha remember that time at Liam’s house when we were sitting on either side of you on the couch and he was rubbing your back and neck and telling you how we’d do anything to make you feel better?”

“Of course I remember.” Corey frowned. That had been the day after the breakup.

“Well that’s what _anything_ meant.”

“No way!”

“Yeah.” Theo shrugged one shoulder and checked the intersection as he pulled up to a stop sign. “We even talked about it beforehand, decided to offer you some sexual healing if you needed it.”

“I thought Liam was just trying to be supportive.”

“Oh, he was.” Theo smirked and gave Corey a leering nod. “He wanted to support you with a nice, rigid cock up your ass.”

“That would have been _so_ supportive.” Corey imagined how things might have played out differently and groaned. “Ugh, I wish I’d known.”

“Well why did ya think I took my pants off?”

Corey scoffed. “Why does a dog lick his own balls?”

Theo’s eyes lit up. “I love doing that in my coyote form.”

“Please stop talking.”

“I can lick my ass too.”

“Theo!”

He waved a dismissive hand in the air as he made a turn. “It’s not like I _always_ take my pants off.”

“You’re literally not wearing pants right now.” Corey gestured at Theo’s bare thighs and bulging bikini briefs.

“I’m figuratively wearing even less.” Theo gave Corey a meaningful nod and squeezed his shoulder.

Corey furrowed his brow. “I don’t know what that means.”

“You want me to help you figure it out?”

Corey shook his head. “No, I have a bio test, and also Liam.”

* * *

“I can't believe you haven't had sex with Liam yet.”

Corey rolled his eyes and tugged the end of his tie through the loop, straightening it in his bedroom mirror. “We’ve had this conversation every day for the past week.”

“And it gets more ridiculous with each day that you wait.” Theo strolled across the room and hugged Corey from behind, hooking his chin over Corey’s shoulder. “C’mon, I wanna listen! Liam’s voice gets so deliciously debauched during sex – like tighter, yet deeper. You _have_ to get him to talk dirty to you.”

“I’ll remember that.” Corey squeezed Theo’s hand and leaned their heads together, careful not to muss his meticulously styled hair. Theo was rubbing against Corey’s ass and moaning softly, but Corey decided to focus on the fact that Theo was being spontaneously affectionate. Mason’s ‘therapy’ really was helping. “Do you think I’m overdressed?”

“Yes.” Theo curled his fingers against Corey’s belt buckle and began to open it.

“Stop.” Corey swatted Theo’s hand away and broke the embrace. “I’m serious. I don’t wanna look like I’m trying too hard, and the restaurant isn’t that fancy.”

“You look great,” Theo said with a sincere nod as he ran his hands down Corey’s arms and looked him up and down. “But why didn’t you pick a fancier restaurant if you wanted to dress up?”

Corey frowned and shrugged. He was wearing a deep blue dress shirt, charcoal tie, and black slacks, belt, and shoes...and the restaurant was one he had been to previously in a t-shirt and jeans. “I can’t really afford anywhere too expensive, and I wanna pay for Liam too.”

Theo clicked his tongue. “I keep telling you, you need to drop out of school and become a sex worker.”

“I think I might apply for something at the student union instead.”

“Nope.” Theo shook his head. “Sex work. Trust me on this.” 

“Gonna pass, but thanks.”

“Ooh, I know! You could come on my channel.” He winked. “And by come on my channel I mean–”

“Yeah, I got it.” Corey held up his hands. “Still no.”

“Okay.” Theo’s face grew serious, and he raised his brow. “I could give you some money in the meantime if you need it.”

“I’m okay.”

“I want to. You’re my pack. I made you.”

“The Dread Doctors made me.”

“I brought you back.”

Corey smiled and a grateful heat burned in his chest. “Yeah, you did.”

Theo sighed and a look he wouldn’t have admitted was guilt crossed his face. “I know I didn’t do right by any of the others but–”

“You did right by me.” Corey gripped Theo’s upper arm and pulled him into a tight hug. “I know I can depend on you, Theo, and you can depend on me. You’re right, we’re pack.”

Theo shuffled awkwardly and patted Corey’s back before pulling away. “So money?”

Corey laughed and shook his head. “It’s too late to make a reservation anywhere else.”

Theo opened his mouth but was cut off by a sharp, whistling hiss coming from his pocket.

“What’s that?”

Theo retrieved his phone and silenced the alert. “The water for the tea’s ready.”

“You’re making tea?” Corey asked, following Theo out of the room and to the kitchen. 

“It’s for us to have when Liam gets here before you leave for dinner.” Theo took the pot off the stove and opened the cabinet to get mugs. “Now go on and stay out of my way until it’s finished.”

“But–” Corey was cut off as Theo grabbed him and hustled him out of the kitchen.

Geez, if Theo was always such an ogre when he made tea, Corey hoped it wouldn’t become a regular activity. Tonight was the first time Theo had ever done it. Indeed, he must have gone out specially to buy tea because they’d never had any on-hand before.

Corey was interrupted from his thoughts as the doorbell rang. His heart missed a beat as he opened the door and saw Liam. “Wow!”

Liam grinned and swept his gaze over Corey. “Wow is right!”

Warmth bloomed in Corey’s cheeks as he stepped back to make room for Liam to enter. He was dressed in a cardinal red shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, and black shoes. His sleeves were rolled and pushed to his elbows, and his hair was neatly styled. He held a large, heart-shaped box, which he thrust at Corey as soon as he was inside.

“This is for you.”

Corey took the box, surprised by its heft and thickness. That seemed to rule out chocolates. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I wanted to,” Liam answered, guiding Corey to the couch. 

Corey sat down and lifted the lid off his present. He gasped. “Liam, I love it!” 

“I hope it fits. I didn’t know what size you needed.”

“Oh, this looks very satisfying.” Corey gently tugged the sleek, red dildo out of its black velvet stand. It was long, girthy, and featured a wireless remote control. “And it vibrates!”

“Well I know Theo took your last one, so...”

“Aww, this was so thoughtful!” Corey gave Liam a one-armed hug and kissed his cheek. “I can’t wait to ride it!”

“If you wanna take it for a spin now, I’ll hang out with Theo till you’re done.”

Corey checked the time on his phone. “No, better not. We have to be at the restaurant in less than an hour.”

“An hour?” Liam’s eyes widened.

“Alrighty, I’ve got tea!” Theo walked out of the kitchen balancing three mugs on a dinner plate. Liam hopped off the couch and held the beverages steady as Theo lowered them to the coffee table.

“You should have borrowed a tray from Mason,” Corey said as he reached for one of the steaming drinks.

“No!” Theo slapped Corey’s hand and passed him a different mug. “That one’s Liam’s. This one’s yours.”

“Does it matter?” Liam asked, sniffing the cup Theo gave him. “Hey, why do they smell different?”

“I know you’ve got a sweet tooth, so yours is a special blend,” Theo answered, taking the final mug for himself.

“I’ve got a sweet tooth too,” Corey said with a pout.

“Here, we’ll trade.” Liam smiled and held out his drink to Corey.

“No.” Authority rang in Theo’s tone and he gave them both sharp looks. “Drink up. I went to a lot of trouble selecting the perfect blend for each of you.”

“Someone needs a date,” Liam muttered as he took a sip. He smacked his lips. “Mmm, this is good. It’s sort of like–”

“Rose hips,” Theo cut in with a nod. “Rose hips.”

“No, it’s more like...” Liam took a second sip and recognition flashed in his eyes. “Sex hips!”

“What?” Corey frowned at his drink. All he had gotten was chamomile. 

“Yeah, like, sorta dense and rich with pheromones.”

Theo coughed and fussed with his mug. “Well that’s rose hips for ya.”

“Ooh, I’m gonna buy some more rose hips.” Liam blew on his drink and took a bigger swallow.

“Can I try? I’ve never had rose hips.”

“Sure, here.”

Theo slapped the table and growled. “It’s not good for chameleons.”

“It’s not?” Corey hesitated with the drink near his lips. It did smell good!

“No, so I’m not sure what kind of effect it could have on you.”

“Better not risk it then,” Liam said as he took the drink back. “It’s safe for werewolves though, right?”

“Liam!” Theo’s tone was thick with indignation. “Do you think I’d give you something that could harm you?”

“Of course not.” Liam smiled and all but drained the mug with his next swallow.

“Don’t worry, Corey.” Theo’s eyes glinted with mischief. “I have a feeling you’re in for a very fun night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. Corey Does the Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut, and next chapter will contain more and more explicit smut.

Corey stole a glance at Liam while he waited for a traffic light to change. The werewolf had his claws extended, his hands turned so that he could hook the tips of one set of claws against the undersides of the other. It was a anxious habit he only did in private with the pack, usually when they were strategizing about how to defeat a supernatural threat...or studying for midterms.

“It’s okay,” Corey whispered as the light changed and he tapped the accelerator. “It’s just me.”

Liam huffed out a laugh. “You smell nervous too.”

“Yeah,” Corey admitted, “but we should both just relax.”

Liam retracted his claws and draped his hand over Corey’s forearm as Corey gripped the steering wheel. “You first.”

Corey smiled at him and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension. 

“I’ve liked you for a long time,” Liam said.

Corey glanced at him then back at the road as he approached another car and had to slow down. “You’ve been broken up with Theo for” –Corey hesitated as he estimated the time frame– “four months. Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“There’s a lot at stake. I wasn’t sure it was a good idea.” Liam’s laugh was thick with anxiety as he re-extended his claws and resumed scraping the undersides together. “But now I don’t care. I wanna be with you, and since you asked me...”

“I made sure Theo and Mason were okay with it,” Corey said as they pulled up to another traffic light, and he turned to Liam. 

Liam nodded. “So did I.”

“I thought you might not want to date another guy.”

This time Liam’s laugh was easy and light. “Why wouldn’t I want to date another guy?”

“I thought maybe Theo was...unique.”

“Theo is pretty unique.” Liam’s eyes sparkled with fond amusement. “But nah, Theo just made me aware of other options. Overall, I think I prefer girls a little, but on a case-by-case basis it doesn't really matter. Physically everything was _great_ with both Hayden and Theo.” Liam rubbed his crotch as if to emphasize his point.

Corey’s cheeks warmed, and he returned his eyes to the road as the light changed.

“You look really good tonight by the way. Like _really_ good.” 

Corey looked back at Liam and groaned as Liam ground the heel of his hand against the tent forming in his pants.

“Sorry, I know I need to cool it.” Liam whimpered and crossed his arms over his chest, leaving an unobstructed view of his bulge as it quivered and swelled, filling out more of his jeans.

“I’m getting worked up too,” Corey whispered, arching his hips to show off the over-stuffed crotch of his black slacks.

Liam swallowed and swiped his tongue over his lips. “Oh, I noticed. I don’t know whether you look or smell better right now.”

Corey smirked and changed lanes, letting a faster car get around him. “I’ve been told I _taste_ pretty good.”

“I’m willing to skip dinner and find out.”

Corey yelped and slammed on the brakes as he almost hit an SUV parked on the side of the road. “We should– I, uh...I-I still wanna have the date. But afterwards...”

“Yeah, no, you’re right.” Liam scrubbed a hand over his face and covered himself with his other arm. “I want to have the date too. Anything else that happens– Uhm, well I mean...there’s no rush.”

“Right, no rush.” Corey took a deep breath, fighting the urge to turn the car around and take them home so they could fuck each other’s brains out. 

They arrived at the restaurant a little while later and Corey parked, wishing they were somewhere nice enough to have valet service...even though he hated valet service.

Liam wound his arm around Corey’s waist, pressing the sides of their bodies close as they walked to the door. “Can I grab your ass?”

“What?!” Corey turned a startled gaze on Liam.

“Sorry.” Liam let go of Corey and held up his hands as he stepped away. “Geez, I don’t know what’s come over me. I even jerked off twice today so I wouldn’t be so horny.”

“You jerked off twice today?” Corey repeated, his cock twitching with interest.

“Hi, welcome to Dave’s Neighborhood Grill,” the hostess mumbled as she opened the door for them, not making eye contact.

Corey cringed and hung his head as he entered the building. Would it be a bad idea to grab Liam’s hand and make them both disappear?

A different hostess took them to their table and gave them menus. The normally casual restaurant had made a special effort for Valentine’s Day. The clear plastic tablecloths that typically adorned the scarred wooden tables were replaced by thick, red fabric tablecloths. Red ribbons with pink hearts had been tied around the wall sconce that hung over their table. Mason would think it was tacky, and Corey mostly agreed, but it was also cute and fun.

“Okay, I’m just gonna say it.”

Corey shifted his attention to Liam. He expected him to address the awkwardness at the front door but instead– 

“The hostess is fucking hot.”

“What?”

Liam’s hand disappeared under the table, and he moaned and shifted in his seat. “Those boobs! _Uhn,_ is it wrong that I immediately imagined titty-fucking her as soon as we walked in?”

“Um, a little,” Corey answered, frowning at the table. “I mean, I dunno. You’re free to check people out, but...that’s a lot to hear on our first date.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Liam brushed his foot against Corey’s under the table. “Let’s talk about that busboy’s ass instead.” 

“Huh?”

“The busboy.” Liam nodded with his chin over Corey’s shoulder. “Check him out. He’s like the perfect slim little twink, but them – _bam!_ – ass for days!”

Corey resisted the urge to turn and look, instead scowling at Liam. Before he could figure out what to say, the server arrived at their table. He was a tall Hispanic man roughly a couple years old than them with a head of thick, black hair, dark eyes, broad shoulders, a muscular chest that strained against his navy blue uniform t-shirt, and a narrow waist that tapered into his tan jeans.

“Welcome to Dave’s. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?” 

“Oh for sure.” Liam winked at Corey. “I’m _thirsty._ Do you have something that would” –he eyed the name tag pinned to the server’s shirt above the Dave’s logo– “sate my thirst, Vic?”

Vic cleared his throat and tapped the top of the flip-menu stand on the center of their table. “That depends on what you’re in the mood for. We have a large selection of beers and–”

“Cocktails?” Liam finished, arching his brow suggestively.

“Uh yeah.”

“We’ll both have Cokes,” Corey said, glaring at Liam.

The server nodded, relief crossing his face. “I’ll give you a couples minutes to look everything over.”

Liam ran his eyes up and down Vic’s body. “Oh, I might need longer than that to look.”

Corey kicked Liam’s shin and gave the server an apologetic smile. “That’ll be great, thank you.”

“Damn!” Liam eye-fucked the guy as he walked away. “Vic can take my order any time.”

“What is with you?!” 

Liam giggled and shrugged. “I’m just sayin’, I bet every hour is happy hour with him on the job.”

“Liam–”

“Do you think he’d have a threesome with us?”

“ _Liam!_ ”

“Oh c’mon, Core, don’t be so uptight.” Liam brushed Corey’s leg with the toe of his shoe. “It’d be so hot watching you fuck him...especially if I was watching while you rode my dick.”

Corey folded his arms. “I’m not interested in the waiter.”

“The busboy?” Liam looked around the room for him.

“No.”

“Ooh, the hostess?” Liam bounced in his seat, a wide grin on his face. “Is that it? You wanna see what all the fuss is about sex with girls?”

“Liam, I’m trying not to take this personally but–”

“You’ll love it. Ass is great, but there’s nothing quite like a slick pussy gripping your cock.”

Corey didn’t say anything. He _couldn’t_ say anything as his chest tightened and his eyes burned. Liam meant more to him than almost anyone, and he had spent months imagining about how their first date might go. This wasn’t how he’d pictured it. He hid his face behind the menu and took slow, steady breaths. 

“Corey?” Liam bumped his foot. “I feel like a giant dick.”

Corey growled and lowed the menu. “I get it, Liam. You feel like a giant dick, or a tight ass, or a wet...vagi-vagi-hoo-ha. Just go get it and leave me alone.”

“No, Corey–” Liam leaned forward and reached for Corey’s hand where it lay on the table in front of him, but Corey pulled it away and glared.

“Let’s just forget the whole thing, okay?” Corey said.

Liam relaxed and sat back in his seat, but Corey continued.

“We can pretend we’re out as friends. You can ogle whoever you want, and everything can go back to the way it was.

“No.” Liam’s eyes widened and his brow furrowed with distress. “No, I don’t want that. I want _you._ No one else.

Corey huffed and folded his arms. “Oh really? You sure have a funny way of showing it.”

Liam groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “I know. I feel outta control. It’s like how I get with my IED, but with horniness instead. I’m so frickin’ horny right now my stomach hurts.”

“I want you for more than just sex, Liam,” Corey said quietly.

“I want you for more than just sex too.” Liam whined and rubbed himself under the table. “I just _also_ really want the sex.”

“Liam–”

“I swear you’re the only person I wanna look at right now.” Liam reached for Corey’s hand, and this time Corey let him take it. “I think I must be sabotaging tonight because it matters so much to me...because you matter so much to me. Please just” –Liam squeezed Corey’s fingers and stared into his eyes– “give me a second chance.”

Corey returned the hand squeeze and nudged Liam’s foot. “I won’t give you a second chance.”

“But–”

“I’ll give you a thousand chances.” Corey kissed Liam’s knuckles and nuzzled the back of his hand. “A million. And we can have sex if you need it so bad. We can leave right now.”

Liam’s eyes flared amber for a split second, and he let out a shaky, excited breath.

Corey moved to stand, but Liam tugged him back down.

“We don’t have to.” Liam’s eyes were warm and sincere, though his mouth and jaw were tight with anguish. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m using you.”

“I won’t. I don’t think you could ever make me feel like that.” Corey patted the back of Liam’s hand, sandwiching it between both his own. 

“Excuse me.” Vic stood beside their table holding their soft drinks, which he set in front of them as soon as they let go and made space. “Are you guys ready to order?”

“I’m sorry, we need to go. We–”

“No, it’s okay.” Liam stared straight down at his menu as if to avoid looking at the server. 

Corey snickered. “It’s fine, Liam. We should go do that thing we need to do.”

“I want us to have our date,” Liam said with an earnest intensity as he finally raised his eyes. They almost immediately wandered to Vic’s crotch, but then Liam blushed and leaned on his arm, blocking his own view. 

“Are you sure?” Corey asked. “The thing seems pretty urgent.”

“The thing can wait.” Liam pressed his lips together in determination and crossed his legs. “I’m not a slave to the thing.”

“Would you like a few more minutes to discuss the thing?” Vic offered, glancing around the room at his other tables. “I can come back.”

“No, we’re ready,” Corey answered after another nod from Liam.

Once their orders were in and the server had left, they chatted about the Valentine’s party Mason was holding in a couple of hours. It was planned to ‘last all night,’ a phrase that made Liam bite his lip and wiggle in his chair when Corey said it.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” He took shallow breaths and adjusted himself...well, Corey was sure he had meant it as a quick adjustment, but now he was full on rubbing himself and whimpering.

“Uh, I think you got it.”

“What?”

“People are starting to stare,” Corey whispered, motioning for Liam to stop.

Liam groaned and closed his eyes as he sipped his drink.

“Are you really _that_ turned on?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Liam answered with a needy whine. “You were right. We should have left. I don’t know how I’m going to get through the meal, much less leave without everyone seeing my raging boner.”

Corey couldn’t contain his curiosity, so he smirked at Liam and knocked his knife off the table.

“Oops.” He bent to pick it up and gasped. Liam’s lap was covered by a napkin, but his thighs were spread and his tent was obvious. Liam squeezed it, his thumb playing with the thick, swollen line while his fingers curled beneath the napkin and rubbed his balls through his snug jeans.

Corey knew what he was doing was reckless, but he ducked fully under the table and vanished.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked under his breath.

Corey gripped Liam’s knees and crawled between his legs. 

Liam let out a strangled gasp and leaned back to look. 

Corey grinned and waved, not that Liam would see it. “Be cool,” he whispered, so quiet that he could barely hear himself, but the words would be clear to Liam’s werewolf hearing.

“Ooh!” Liam flinched as Corey trailed his hand from Liam’s knee to his inner thigh. 

“Scoot closer and adjust the tablecloth.”

Liam cleared his throat, but rather than move himself, he dragged the table fully over his lap, also tugging the tablecloth longer on his side.

It was a tight fit, but Corey angled his head between Liam’s thighs and looked out toward the center of the room. The red tablecloth obscured his view, which likewise _probably_ meant that no one could see Liam’s lap, at least not casually.

“I wanna get you off,” Corey whispered, staring at the tented napkin a few inches from his face. “Are you okay with that? I know this isn’t exactly romantic for our first time doing stuff but...”

Liam’s hand slid under the table, and he found Corey’s head. He stroked his fingers through Corey’s hair and over the shell of his ear. “Thank you so much, and yes, _please_ get me off.”

Corey turned his head and kissed Liam’s inner arm. “Just relax and try not to visibly react. I’ll take care of everything.”

Liam withdrew his hand, taking the napkin with him. “When I cum...”

“I’ll savor every drop.” 

Corey’s heart pounded as he cupped Liam’s balls through his pants and rubbed a heavy hand over his bulge. He had seen Liam naked regularly in high school thanks to lacrosse, and nowadays it was routine for him to see Liam with a boner under his clothes, often unabashedly on full display in pajama pants, sweats, or shorts. Yet he had never seen Liam’s cock both naked _and_ erect, and the prospect was so exciting his fingers shook as he opened Liam’s fly.

Liam’s legs trembled as Corey eased the zipper down. Corey wasn’t a werewolf, but he could almost taste Liam’s excitement in the air.

“ _Uhnn._ ”

The backs of Corey’s fingers grazed Liam’s quivering manhood through the soft, warm material of his black underwear as he spread the denim flaps wide. Liam’s cock _didn’t_ spring free; the end was still caught under one of the flaps. 

Corey’s stomach somersaulted as he took hold Liam’s erection, which was a lot thicker and weightier than he had anticipated, and gently worked it out from under the flap of his pants. 

“Ohh!” 

Corey froze, his heart in his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Vic’s voice said from beside the table. 

Corey glanced at the floor beneath the tablecloth, spying the server’s heavy black work shoes and the tan cuffs of his pants. He was so close Corey could have reached out and gripped his ankle as easily as he was gripping Liam’s straining cock through his underwear.

“I brought you some bread.”

“Thank you.” Liam’s voice was low and rough. It made Corey unconsciously pump his shaft.

“Your salads should be up soon.”

“My frien– uh boyfr– uh _date_ had to go make a call outside.”

Corey grinned, his chest flushing with warmth. Liam was the cutest guy in the world.

“Can you wait until he gets back to bring them?”

“Of course.” Vic’s bulky shoes clomped away, and Corey breathed a sigh of relief.

“You don’t have to do this, Core,” Liam whispered. “It’s awesome of you, and just holding it like you are feels amazing, but it’s no big deal if you wanna stop.”

Liam’s tone was kind and sincere, but his cock throbbed in Corey’s hand, belying his words. It was as hard as a tree limb through the thin layer of cotton, and only Corey’s firm grip kept it from rising out from under the table and slapping Liam’s stomach. Liam needed this _bad._

“Just be quick, okay?” Corey whispered, curling the fingers of his other hand under the waistband of Liam’s underwear and enjoying the soft hairs that brushed his fingertips. “Cum as soon as you can. We’ll get deeper into stuff tonight.”

“O-kay,” Liam answered in a broken tone as he spread his legs wide enough to bump the wall beside their table with one foot, his other foot fully out in the aisle. 

Corey was going to tell him to pull his foot back under the table, but then Liam was arching his hips and thrusting his big, gorgeous package toward Corey's face and all other thoughts abandoned him. 

It was a fight getting the front of Liam’s snug underwear down in the confined space, so much so that the eroticism of the experience briefly gave way to outright frustration. Liam had a very full, natural bush that Corey couldn’t wait to bury his nose in, but for now the long hairs kept getting caught between Corey’s fingers and the elastic waistband, and even though Liam stoically gave little reaction to the tugged hairs, Corey knew firsthand how much that hurt and tried to be as careful as he could. He extended the same care to Liam’s heavy, overfull balls, which he tried not to jostle or compress. The main problem was Liam’s huge, unyielding erection, which was so long it was difficult to get the fabric over, and so thick and rigid it was tough to maneuver. _Unwieldy_ certainly wasn’t an adjective Corey had expected to apply to Liam's cock.

Liam had to help, but together they finally got his manhood free and his underwear tucked beneath his balls.

Corey’s frustration evaporated as he stared at Liam’s fully exposed equipment. Liam’s cock was a beast. It was long with a gradual up-curve and a blunt, swollen cockhead that oozed precum from its flared slit onto the folds of foreskin bunched beneath its thick rim. Despite the significant length, it was disproportionately _big_ for its size. The central column that ran along the front of Liam’s cock from his balls to his tip protruded out from his shaft like a bulging, fleshy pillar, adding substantial depth from his rounded underside to his flat topside. The sides also expanded out wider than any cock Corey had ever seen in person. The entire thing was swathed in thick veins, and the weight was downright intimidating in Corey’s hand. 

Corey cradled Liam’s hefty balls, slipping his index and middle fingers fully under the hot, wrinkled sack and massaging Liam’s swollen taint through the thick nest of dark hair that covered it as he supported the weight of Liam’s quivering testicles with his palm. 

Liam gasped and ground against Corey’s hand.

“Remember don’t hold back,” Corey whispered, anxiety spiking as he let his mind wander over the ambient restaurant noises filling the room: the clanks of silverware against plates, the laughter and chatter of the people eating, the background pop song playing from the sound system. What they were doing was exciting, but getting caught would be a disaster they would never live down.

Corey licked a wide swath along that fleshy column that traversed the center of Liam’s cock, savoring the rich, clean musk that clung to Liam’s skin until he reached the slick, precum-coated folds of Liam’s foreskin. His mouth watered as he lapped at the salty-sweet treat that had gathered there before flicking his tongue across Liam’s flared tip and kissing its drooling mouth as he swallowed Liam’s knob and the first couple inches of his shaft.

“Sshhh,” Liam whispered, trembling in his seat. “You’re slurping.”

Corey forced himself to slow down and quit sucking with such a frenzy. He couldn’t get enough of Liam’s delicious cock – and there was still so much left for him to take – but if he wasn’t careful he would be gagging as well as slurping, and that probably wouldn’t do the restaurant’s reputation any favors.

If Corey could have made noise, and if Liam weren’t so long and thick, he would already have been deep-throating him, but since that would have to wait, he wrapped his hand around Liam’s girthy shaft and jerked him off as he continued massaging his balls and taint. 

Corey didn’t like to brag, but he was an extremely talented cocksucker, and when he put his mind to it, _no one_ could last very long in his mouth. Liam wasn’t an exception. In under two minutes he was banging his hand against the table and cumming with a muffled moan, his thighs clenched around Corey’s sides as Corey worshiped his glans and massaged the top of his shaft with his lips, all the while working the rest of his cock, balls, and taint with firm, unpredictable fingers. 

Liam came _a lot,_ and try as he might, Corey couldn’t guzzle it all down before it flooded his mouth and dribbled out of his lips and down Liam’s shaft. Corey used the extra lubrication to twist his hand with renewed vigor as he tamped down on his gag reflex and eagerly swallowed the load Liam was pumping down his throat. It was thick, hot, and creamy with a salty, potent edge that burned the back of Corey’s throat in a strangely pleasant way. It warmed a path down his esophagus and into his stomach, filling him with a tingly joy that radiated out from his core and all the way to his extremities. He was swallowing Liam’s cum. _Liam’s. Cum._

When it was over, Corey made good on his promise to handle every drop. He licked and sucked on Liam’s shaft until all the creamy froth was gone, then licked the mess off his own hands and lips before milking the remainder out of Liam’s softening semi. He pressed tender kisses to Liam’s cockhead before gently rolling his foreskin over it. He took a few moments to enjoy how pornographically beautiful Liam’s spent equipment was, then carefully tucked him back inside his underwear and eased the zipper up. It was so much easier now that Liam’s cock was willing to lay lazy and full against his thigh instead of jutting up and out like a steel beam.

Corey had just re-buttoned Liam’s fly when a shriek filled the air and a glass of water crashed to the floor. Corey looked just in time to see a pair of feet stumble past the table as the dropped glass rolled toward him. The restaurant used hardy plastic drinkware, so other than losing its contents, the glass was fine. 

“I’m so sorry, sir. I didn’t see your foot there,” the voice of a female server said as the shoes returned to the side of the table.

“Uh, my fault,” Liam answered in an embarrassed tone. “I shouldn’t have had my leg out like that. Sorry.”

“I’ll be right back with a towel to dry the carpet,” she said as she hunched under the table.

Corey froze and pressed himself against the wall as she lifted the tablecloth and reached beside his foot to retrieve the glass.

As soon as she was gone, Corey scrambled out from under the table and into the alcove around the corner where the restrooms were. Once he was sure no one was looking he rendered himself visible and casually returned to the table.

“Oh my,” he said dramatically as he eyed the wet carpet. “What happened?”

Liam smirked at him and ‘filled him in’ on the mishap. A few people from neighboring tables glanced at them but seemed uninterested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain the second, more explicit half of Corey and Liam’s first night together. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	6. Road Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter is full of inappropriate behavior and dangerous decisions and should not be emulated in real life.

As was typical for Corey and Liam by this point in their friendship, conversation over dinner was light and fun – an easy blend of tidbits about their days, long-running jokes, and casual banter about current events. One marked difference, however, was the way Liam looked at Corey with rapt attention as they talked, his mesmerizing blue eyes sparkling with a mix of wonder and admiration – and more than a little lust. It was utterly enthralling, and the soft feeling behind Corey’s own eyes and the fluttery sensation swirling in his chest – and his crotch – was a clear indication that he was being no more subtle about his affections. 

“–and based on what I saw online, I think the sequel’s gonna be completely badass!” 

“Definitely,” Corey answered just above a whisper. Liam’s enthusiasm was so adorable he could hardly stand it.

Liam’s gaze flicked to Corey’s hand as he sipped his soda and set it back down. “Hey, hold my hand.”

Corey’s fingers tingled as he reached across the table and laced them with Liam’s, and Liam beamed so brightly at him in response that it took his breath away.

“So what movie do you wanna see ‘em make a sequel for?” Liam asked as he swiped his thumb across Corey’s knuckles and gave his hand a little squeeze.

Corey had trouble remembering the names of any movies – or even what a movie was – but if anyone ever made a movie about tonight, he was pretty sure he’d rewatch it every day for as long as he lived.

Things heated up as the meal progressed, and by the time they were finishing their entrees Liam was staring at him with decidedly more lust and his voice had taken on a rough, shaky edge that made Corey throb in his pants.

“What is it?” 

Liam drew a ragged breath and licked his lips. “I’m really turned on again.”

“Me too,” Corey whispered, reaching under the table and adjusting his straining erection.

“I know.” Liam’s voice was a tight whine. “You smell so horny.”

Corey laughed to ease some of the tension forming in his stomach. “Well, I did blow a super hot guy awhile ago without getting off so...”

Liam closed his eyes and a blissful, debauched expression spread across his face. “That felt so good, Cor. _So good._ ” 

“Just so you know, your cum tasted better than my dinner.”

“Well, if you want seconds there’s _a lot_ more where that came from,” Liam answered with a smirk.

“Good, because it came from a pretty awesome place, and I think I’m already addicted.”

They were interrupted as Vic, their server, walked up to the table and picked up their mostly empty plates. “Can I get you guys anything else?”

“No!” Liam blurted out.

“Just the check,” Corey answered with an urgent nod.

“Hurry please,” Liam added, flicking his tongue over his lips again and squirming in his seat.

“Uh, we have a movie we need to get to.” Corey pulled out his wallet and handed Vic his debit card. “Here, no need to bring the bill first.”

“I’ll be right back,” Vic said with a nod as he left.

Liam’s gaze lingered on the server’s backside as he walked away, but then his eyes widened and he whipped his head back to Corey. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Corey gave him a gentle smile and took his hand again. “I know you’re really turned on right now, and he does have a nice butt.”

Liam breathed a sigh of relief. “I know right?! I just wanna bury myself in it and fuck him till his teeth rattle.”

“Uh...”

“Geez, and that hostess with the big tits! Every time she walks by I picture her sitting on my cock while I motorboat her.”

“Liam...” Corey pulled his hand away.

Liam groaned and covered his face, peeking at Corey through spread fingers. “Too much?”

Corey nodded. “It’s okay. Just try to rein it in a little.”

“Gah, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It’s like my brain is racing with all these dirty thoughts and I have no filter.” He took a breath and smiled, sincere and earnest. “But Cor, I swear you’re the only person I wanna use as a cum dumpster tonight.”

“That’s...sweet.”

Liam continued in a voice thick with emotion, “You’re the only person I wanna _be_ a cum dumpster for tonight.”

Corey burst out laughing and nudged Liam’s foot under the table. “You really have a way with words, Li.”

“Whoa, I don’t know why I phrased it like that.” He furrowed his brow and shook his head. “I just meant we should fuck each other senseless until our asses are overflowing with each other’s jizz and our cocks are sore from cumming so much.”

“Don’t worry.” He patted Liam’s hand. “I picked up on the subtext.” 

Liam growled under his breath. “Agh, that’s still not what I’m trying to say.”

“It’s not?” Corey cleared his throat and shrugged. “’Cause I wanna do it.”

“You do?” Liam’s eyes flared gold and he bounced in his seat.

Corey nodded, bouncing a little himself. “Oh yeah, it’s gonna be amazing! Your cock is awesome, and I can’t wait to play with your ass for the first time.”

“Fuck yeah! I want you to give me a creampie and then eat it out!”

Vic coughed as he appeared over Liam’s shoulder and handed Corey the little metal dish with his debit card and receipts. “Thanks for come– uh, stopping by tonight.”

Corey cringed but tried to play it cool. “We were just discussing dessert plans for after the movie. Liam likes creampies.”

“Love ‘em!”

“And then we’re going to eat it out _side_ under the stars.”

“It’ll be very romantic,” Liam said with a nod, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He snickered and pressed his lips together in an attempt to hold back his amusement.

“Well, enjoy your evening.” Vic smiled awkwardly and walked away.

Corey’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, but it didn’t matter as he watched Liam crack up. His face split into a wide grin and his whole body quaked with percussive peals of laughter. He was adorable like this and hot as hell. It was all Corey could do not to climb over the table and take him right then and there.

“You know, it would feel incredible if you did ‘eat the creampie’” –Liam curled his fingers into air quotes and the corner of his mouth drew up into a naughty smirk– “outside under the stars _and the moon._ ” He winked and gave Corey a hopeful look. “Theo used to drive us out into the woods and we’d fuck in the bed of his truck. I can cum so much harder with the moonlight on my skin.”

Corey swallowed, his mind whirling with possibilities and mental images. “We can’t do that tonight because we have Mason’s party later, but I’m sure Theo would let us borrow the truck another time.”

“Mason’s party.” Liam puffed his lips in a pout. “I forgot about that. Dammit, that means we can’t fuck all night.”

“Afraid not.” Corey laughed, enjoying the fact that for their first time, Liam had wanted to go _all night._

“Well c’mon, we gotta hurry then!” He hopped out of his seat and extended his hand to Corey.

Corey took it, but gave a nervous nod at the _huge_ tent in the front of Liam’s jeans. Corey was hard too, but it was less noticeable in his black slacks, and he had angled his erection out toward the side of his body, whereas Liam’s arousal was on full display for the whole restaurant to see. 

“Crud.” He let go of Corey’s hand and folded his own in front of his crotch. It made the situation less obscene but did little to hide what was going on.

“Over there.” Corey motioned with his head toward the hallway a few feet from their table that led to the restrooms. 

He went first, providing some visual coverage for Liam at the cost of feeling more self conscious about his own more discreet erection. They passed a middle-aged woman coming out of the ladies’ room, and though she didn’t seem to pay them any attention, it was still awkward for Corey to be all but brushing shoulders with her while he had a raging boner.

He forgot she even existed a moment later as they entered the men’s room and Liam promptly began opening his pants even though it _wasn’t_ single occupancy and there was a guy pissing a few feet away in one of the open stalls. 

“Liam,” Corey whispered, pointing toward the stall as Liam unzipped his pants.

He shrugged and worked faster, spreading the flaps of his jeans to reveal tented black trunks with a _massive_ wet spot stretched over the end of his bulging equipment. He thrust his hips at Corey and grinned like it was the most wonderful thing in the world – and it _was_ – and hooked his thumb into the waistband, baring a dense nest of dark brown pubes that swathed his entire pelvis and spread, brushy and wild, across the thick root of his manhood.

Corey moaned and watched transfixed as he tugged the top third of his long, girthy cock out into the open and rolled his foreskin up and down over his swollen, glistening glans a few times, oozing even more shiny-clear fluid from the mouth of his fat cockhead. Liam didn’t have a tip so much as an _end,_ big and rounded and made to deliver a deep pounding. His whole face was lit with excitement and pride at the way Corey was staring, and he made sure not to obscure the view with his shirt as he tucked himself into his waistband and raised his hand up toward Corey, his fingers spread to show off the pearly tendrils of precum clinging to them.

“Ughn!” Corey surged forward and sucked Liam’s fingers into his mouth, still staring down at the end of Liam’s drooling cock and imagining it pummeling his ass.

The stall toilet flushed and in a flash Liam yanked his fingers out of Corey’s mouth and zipped himself up. He was still struggling to close the top button of his jeans over his mammoth erection when the stranger walked up to the sink beside where they were standing, but Corey kept himself between Liam and the stranger, and Liam turned and faced the wall as he finished sorting himself out.

“Let’s go,” he said, wrapping an arm around Corey’s waist and guiding him to the door. 

Liam’s arm might have started around Corey’s waist, but it didn’t stay there as they walked through the restaurant toward the front exit. Almost immediately he was palming Corey’s ass and running his other hand across Corey’s chest and stomach. By the time they made it to the lobby his thumb was lodged behind Corey’s belt buckle and his fingers were twitching in the air above the outline of Corey’s erection. He managed to refrain from groping Corey until they were outside, but only barely.

“Oh my god, I need to see your naked cock _right now,_ ” Liam panted into his ear as he vigorously massaged Corey’s shaft through his pants. “You’re so damn hard.”

“Car.” Corey gripped Liam’s wrist but didn’t have the will to pull his hand away, even though the initial strokes felt like they were going to send him over the edge and make him blow in his pants. Now that he had adjusted to the stimulation he was pretty sure he could hold back – at least he thought so until Liam pressed his other hand against the small of Corey’s back and slid his fingers inside his pants. Now it was an even bet if he could hold out or not.

“Ass, ass, ass, ass!” Liam chanted as he wiggled his index finger in Corey’s cleft and probed deeper until he was rubbing the end of Corey’s tailbone a little ways from his hole. Corey didn’t doubt Liam would have kept going and fingered him right there in the parking lot, but his pants were too tight and Liam’s finger wasn’t quite long enough. Meanwhile, he had quit stroking Corey’s whole shaft and was focused on squeezing and playing with the head. “Cock, cock, cock, cock!”

Unfortunately, they weren’t alone.

“Oh my lord!” exclaimed the female half of a couple walking toward them.

“Perverts!” shouted her male companion.

“Give it a rest, guys,” said an older man trailing a few feet behind the couple.

“ _Liam!_ ” Corey squeaked as the people walked past them.

Liam half-whined, half-growled and pulled his trembling hands away from Corey’s body. “I need it so bad, Cor, _so frickin’ bad!_ ”

“We’re almost there.” Corey pointed at the car a couple rows away.

“Hurry!” Liam fisted the front of Corey’s shirt and rubbed it across his pecs. “Mmm, gonna suck your nipples.” He pinched one of the delicate buds through Corey’s shirt. “And your bellybutton, and you _cock!_ Oh my god, I need to suck your cock so much! And your asshole! _Ughn, yeah!_ Gonna eat you out good. You’re gettin’ a big, thick creampie too, Cor! Gonna splooge in you as deep as I can then suck it all out and rub it into my own fucked out hole!”

A guy about their age gaped at them as he got out of the car next to theirs.

Corey cleared his throat and gave the guy a weak smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“I think you’re in for a much happier time than me,” the guy answered with wide eyes before walking away.

“You wanna join us?” Liam called after him.

“Liam!” Corey swatted his arm and yanked the keys out of his pocket to open the passenger door for him.

“What?” Liam’s eyebrows drew together as he wrapped his arms around Corey and humped his hip, making it difficult for him to open the door. “He could be like our base cock, and we could take turns fucking each other while we ride him. It would feel so good!”

Corey rolled his eyes and pried Liam off of him so he could get him into the car. “You know we'd never hear the end of it if we didn't invite Theo into our first threesome.”

“That’s true.” Liam frowned and nodded. “That kinda thing would really hurt his feelings.”

“It would,” Corey agreed, gently removing Liam’s hand from his crotch and closing the car door. He hurried around to the driver’s side and practically threw himself into the vehicle.

“So do you wanna do it?” Liam asked.

“Do I wanna do what?” Corey asked, closing his door.

“Invite Theo to join us tonight?” Liam grinned and started opening his pants.

“Uh, _no,_ I want it to just be us tonight. It’s our first time.”

“R-right.” Liam closed his eyes and scrubbed a hand across his face, leaving his fly half open.

Corey slid the keys into the ignition, but before he could turn on the car– 

“Corey?” Liam’s hand closed over his forearm.

“Yeah?”

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t understand why I’m acting this way. I just can’t seem to control myself tonight.” Liam took a trembling breath. His eyes were stormy and he sounded on the verge of tears. It made Corey’s chest hurt.

“It’s okay.” Corey cupped the side of Liam’s face and trailed his thumb over Liam’s cheekbone. “You don’t have to control yourself with me. I want all of you, Liam. The good and the bad. The angry and the horny.” He pressed his forehead to Liam’s and held his face close. “Just be yourself. That’s the guy I fell for, and he’s pretty great.”

“This means so much more to me than just sex,” Liam whispered. “You mean so much more to me.”

“I know,” Corey whispered back, studying Liam’s long eyelashes and the smooth, handsome ridges of his nose and cheekbones before allowing his gaze to flit to the sensual line of his lips.

An instant later those lips were pressed against his own and every ounce of oxygen in Corey’s body rushed out, leaving him lightheaded and spinning.

Against all odds the kiss was tender and chaste, their mouths sliding against each other with soft whimpers. Corey traced a delicate line across Liam’s top lip with his tongue, and Liam responded my tracing the same path after him and allowing their tongues to make fleeting first contact, but then they were both pulling back and sighing.

“Wow.” Liam carded his fingers through Corey’s hair and rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah.” Corey bumped the tip of his nose against Liam’s.

Liam whined and let go of Corey to adjust himself. “I-I gotta...” 

“I know.” Corey squeezed the back of Liam’s neck and tilted his head so that he could whisper the words against his mouth. “Anything you need, Liam. It’s okay, I promise.”

“ _Uhn!_ ” Liam lurched forward and rammed his tongue into Corey’s mouth. 

Corey gasped and sucked as hard as he could, his fingers tangling into the short hair at the back of Liam’s head and holding him close.

Liam was on his knees now, looming over him as he fumbled with Corey’s belt, growling into the kiss when he couldn’t get it open.

Corey wanted to help him, but he was too busy unbuttoning Liam’s shirt. He had spent much of the night eying the little tuft of brown hair that grew in the hollow of Liam’s throat and the scruffy line it formed as it crept along his collarbones – actually Corey had spent much of the last semester, much of the last three years, eying that tantalizing patch of hair – and _aww fuck_ it felt soft beneath his fingers, all the softer against those hard bones and the strong, hot muscles of Liam’s chest. Corey’s hands were inside Liam’s shirt now, kneading his pecs and reveling in all that soft hair and hot muscle. 

He whimpered and bucked his hips as Liam finished opening his pants and slid a heavy hand into his underwear. Liam’s hand was everywhere at once, wrapped around Corey’s shaft and jerking him, cupping Corey’s balls and rolling them around his fingers, tickling Corey’s taint and prodding the cleft beneath it – all while Corey leaked and bounced and humped against Liam’s inner wrist and arm. 

The kiss was rough and frantic, all teeth and tongues and grunts as they fucked each other’s mouths. Corey’s hands were rough and frantic, pinching Liam’s nipples and grinding the heels of his palms against Liam’s hairy muscles. Liam’s handjob was rough and frantic, tugging and twisting on Corey’s damp, throbbing shaft – thank god for precum!

It was incredible, but the angles were all wrong. The cramped car had them both twisted sideways and struggling against each other for space as much as for lust, and though Corey was throbbing and pulsing in Liam’s hand, though he wanted to come undone with Liam’s tongue wedged against his own and Liam’s muscles flexing beneath his fingers – he also wanted to savor the experience; he wanted to spread Liam out on the bed and worship his werewolf’s beautiful body before he came all over it, before he came _in it._

“Home,” Corey panted, going against all instinct by shoving Liam away.

Liam looked devastated. “Gotta cum. Gotta–” He drew the corner of his kiss-swollen bottom lip into his mouth and stared at Corey’s erection, which was still hanging out of his pants. “Gotta suck you!” His eyes blazed golden and his voice rumbled. “Corey, I gotta suck your cock. Please, _please._ ” 

Hot delight shot down Corey’s spine and warmed his core as he turned the ignition. “I won’t say no to roadhead.”

As he backed out of the parking space, Liam sat back on his ankles and opened his jeans. The end of his cock was still tucked in the waistband of his underwear, and within moments he had wrapped his hand around it and collapsed on his stomach across the front seat. 

Corey almost rear-ended an SUV as Liam buried his face in Corey’s crotch – not sucking yet, just rubbing and snuffling. 

“Ahh, fuck, you’re delicious!”

Corey ran his fingers through Liam’s hair as he shifted into drive, resisting the urge to guide Liam’s head to where he really wanted it. Scent was important for werewolves, and he wouldn’t try to rush Liam through this phase.

“Mmm, yeah.” Liam ground his nose into Corey’s pubes. “ _So good!_ ”

Corey tickle-scratched Liam’s scalp and tried to keep at least half his attention on what was happening outside the car as he rolled through the parking lot. It was tough with the flat of his cock pressed against the outside of Liam’s cheek.

Liam moaned and flicked his tongue back and forth a few times before nipping and sucking on Corey’s pelvis, tugging the hairs between his lips.

Corey squirmed and giggled, waiting to pull out onto the road until Liam settled down. “I trimmed a little and tidied things up, but you want me to shave next time so you can get there better?”

Liam growled and shook his head, sniffing and nuzzling possessively against Corey’s dark thatch.

Corey laughed and trailed his thumb over the shell of Liam’s ear. “That’s what I thought. Just checking.”

Liam sighed and turned his face so that his lips grazed up the base of Corey’s shaft and his head rested partially on Corey’s lower stomach. “Gorgeous,” he whispered against Corey’s hilt before pressing a kiss there. “So big and pretty.” He kissed higher.

Corey’s breath hitched as he pulled to a stop sign. Liam’s lips were hot and pillowy, and _slick._

The trail of kisses continued until Liam’s head was between Corey’s chest and the steering wheel and it was becoming difficult to drive – but that might have also had something to do with the way Liam was lapping precum off Corey’s tip and playing with his delicate foreskin.

“Please suck it,” Corey panted, his fingers tightening in Liam’s hair.

Liam’s lips sank lower and he took Corey’s cockhead fully into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the swollen rim.

“Eeeeh!” Corey yelped and bucked further into Liam’s mouth, forgetting he was even in a car for a few seconds before he was slowing down and checking his mirrors.

After the brief foray down Corey’s shaft, Liam was back at his glans, sucking and slurping like his life depended on it.

Corey’s fingers twitched against Liam’s scalp. He longed to push his head down and make him take more, but he wasn’t sure how Liam would feel about being manhandled during a blowjob. 

Liam raised his head instead, slurping all the way off Corey’s dick. “Sorry Cor, you’re just leaking _a lot,_ and I hate to miss it.” He flicked his tongue against Corey’s cockslit, then oh-ed his lips and sucked hard.

Corey whined and bucked some more, and this time Liam didn’t rise back up his shaft. Instead he sank lower, and lower, and _lower_ – and Corey’s eyes rolled back so far, it definitely wasn’t safe for him to be driving.

“Oh yeah, suck it, suck it Liam!” Corey fisted Liam’s hair and finally gave in to his urge to push his head down. He gagged but gave no sign of resistance or alarm.

The seat squeaked and Liam’s shoulder vibrated against Corey’s thigh. His ass was raised and he was jerking himself off. The faster he jerked, the harder he sucked; The more Corey bucked, the more Liam’s ass shook – So Corey bucked _a lot_ because Liam’s ass shaking was hot as fuck. It was a minor miracle Corey hadn’t crashed the car yet.

“St-stop. Getting close.”

Liam moaned and shook his head around Corey’s cock, slurping obscenely and swirling his tongue around the base.

The back of Liam’s throat was smooth and snug, not at all a bad place to cum but– 

“I wanna shoot this load in your ass. _Then_ I’ll suck it out and you can swallow it.”

Liam raised his head so fast, he banged the steering wheel.

“Ughn! Ughn! Oh!” Liam buried his face against Corey’s chest and thrashed his hips and ass, his arm a blur beneath him as he erupted all over the front seat.

“There you go! Pump it all out, Li.” Corey stroked Liam’s head and hummed. “I know you’ll still have a nice big load for my ass later.”

Liam whimpered and nuzzled closer, hanging one arm around the back of Corey’s neck as his other arm went still and he snapped his hips harder, fucking his hand. He was still cumming, spraying Corey’s thigh through his slacks and soaking the skin beneath in wet warmth as the tangy, rich aroma of his cum flooded the car’s cabin. 

They were pulling up to a red light as Liam finally finished and sat up, a dazed grin on his face. “I made a big mess.”

Corey stroked himself as he eyed the creamy explosion all over the car’s upholstery and the dripping power cock that had fired it. As he watched, Liam started scooping up as much of the spilled jizz as he could. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind _at all,_ ” Corey assured him with a smile and a shrug. As far as stains went, this was already his favorite and it wasn’t even dry yet. Hell, if he could have bought his car pre-stained in Liam’s cum he would have.

“Good.” Liam smirked and glanced at the traffic light to confirm it was still red before scooting closer and nudging Corey’s hand away from his straining erection so he could replace it with his cummy ones. “Then you can wear it.”

“ _Aahh!_ ” Corey writhed and thrust in and out of Liam’s blissful, sloppy grip. His head spun as pleasure pumped through his veins. This was really happening. Liam was jerking him off with his own semen as lube. It was such a turn on that– 

“You’re about to cum.” Liam’s hands went still, but Corey’s cock didn’t. It quivered and pulsed, the hot need and euphoric rush intensifying as he barreled toward orgasm. He was only a moment from erupting when Liam clamped tight fingers around the base of his shaft. “You want me to let you finish, or save it for my ass?”

Corey yelped and thrashed in Liam’s unyielding grip, his jaw clenched and his whole body aching and burning with denied frustration. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the traffic light had changed, but he didn’t even consider moving. “Save it,” he gasped between gritted teeth.

“Good boy!” Liam squeezed tighter, further blocking Corey from the tremors he needed to finish as he slathered his own frothy white cum all over Corey’s screaming glans and bulging, iron-hard shaft. “I want your junk to smell like my jizz.”

Corey nodded and closed his eyes. He liked that idea too, liked Liam’s intimate fluids being smeared all over his privates, marking him as Liam’s. He reveled in that notion as he took halting breaths and tried to cool off. A thin sheen of perspiration clung to his skin despite his naturally low body temperature. It was uncomfortable yet invigorating, just like being on the edge of a powerful release but backing off for the sake of a greater reward, of marking Liam _as his_ in the most intimate way he could.

The light went through another full cycle before Corey was back under control and ready to resume the ride home.

Liam sat pressed against Corey’s side as they rode back to their apartments, massaging Corey’s balls with sticky fingers. “You’re fucking me first.”

“Damn right I am.” Corey laughed and pecked Liam’s cheek.

Liam chuckled and cupped Corey’s fully, heavy sack. “Looks like it’s gonna be a real gusher.”

“Oh yeah,” Corey assured him, this time landing an open-mouthed kiss before he had to pull back and focus on the road. They were almost there. Corey could almost release his gusher in the guy he had been hooked on for the better part of the last year, ever since his breakup with Mason, and if he was honest with himself, even before Liam’s breakup with Theo. Not that he would have ever done anything to come between them. He would _still_ have bowed out to make Theo happy if there were any chance he and Liam could get back together. But there wasn’t and Theo and Mason were okay with him and Liam being together. 

“You smell really happy,” Liam whispered, gently stroking Corey’s cock.

“I am.”

“Me too.” He laid his head on Corey’s shoulder and continued the lazy handjob until they pulled into their parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always greatly appreciated!
> 
> My aim was to have the next chapter up on Valentine's Day 2019, but unfortunately some personal life issues arose shortly after this chapter was posted, so I'm not sure when the next one will be up, but I promise it eventually will.


End file.
